El legado del Cuarto Hokage
by Nara Paulina
Summary: Shikamaru descubre el legado del Cuarto Hokague, un pergamino que contiene un jutsu secreto para viajar en el tiempo, en el futuro se encuentra con Shikadai y conoce a la mujer con quien compartirá toda su vida, sin embargo impactado ante la noticia decide volver al presente y tratar de cambiar el curso de la historia, una historia de amor con Temari que deseara nunca haber perdido
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, todo es obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Este pequeño drama narra la historia de mi pareja favorita Shikatema, no me considero una escritora, no sé qué tan buena o mala sea, es mi primera historia y quizá la última. Espero que la disfruten tanto o un poco más que yo. Debo advertirles que recopile varios momentos reales del anime, aviso con la intención de que no lo tachen como un plagio más.

 **El legado del Cuarto Hokage**

Capítulo 1

\- Al final todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, Naruto es un idiota, ¿cómo pudo seguir creyendo las mentiras de Gai sensei?

Suspiró el joven Nara, quien caminaba perezosamente camino a casa después de la aventura que vivieron con sus amigos Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Chouji en las tierras de Honegami. Recordando todavía los inútiles y desgastantes esfuerzos empleados todo el día solo para conseguir aquel tonto pergamino que contenía el legado del Cuarto Hokage.

Nara Shikamaru era un joven lo bastante despreocupado, apenas con 12 años de edad solo era un genin, un novato en los exámenes chunin y desde luego el menos interesado en ser el ganador, después de todo no importaba quién ganará, siempre y cuando fuera alguien de Konoha.

Al cruzar la reja eléctrica que prohibía el paso al Monte Honegami, Shikamaru se percató que no tenía consigo su banda, seguramente se le cayó en aquel momento cuando fueron atacados por los ninjas de la Lluvia.

\- Demonios, mi banda no está. Tendré que regresar - se dijo así mismo con su típico tono de aburrimiento.

\- Te sucede algo Shikamaru? -preguntó de inmediato su amigo Chouji

\- No es nada, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Pero Shikamaru, estás seguro?

\- Claro, solo olvide algo, dile a los demás que no se preocupen.

\- Está bien, aunque yo no tengo problema en ayudarte a buscar lo que sea que se te haya extraviado.

\- Gracias Chouji, pero no tardaré, adelántese sin mí.

El Nara regreso corriendo en busca de su banda, todavía no anochecía cuando Shikamaru regresó al lugar donde estaba seguro, se le pudo haber caído, la vio a lo lejos, la colocó de nuevo en su brazo izquierdo, cuando de pronto observó una luz entre los pasillos donde se encontraban un montón de pergaminos , al acercarse al estante donde provenía la luz, un sello se activó y pudo ver un pergamino de color dorado, tuvo la ligera intuición de que sin querer había encontrado el legado que había dejado el Cuarto Hokage. Tomó el pergamino en sus manos y lo abrió, dentro de el había varios símbolos escritos en una lengua antigua, suerte para él que su madre lo obligaba a estudiar escritos antiguos de clan y otros tantos libros; muy claramente el pergamino decía que solo podría ser encontrado por aquel que no tuviera interés en buscarlo. Lo que más llamó su atención fue las instituciones, el cuarto hokage había descubierto un jutsu que permitía viajar en el tiempo, tenía el presentimiento de que al haber encontrado el legado del Cuarto le ocasionaría algún tipo de problemas, cerró el pergamino y solo susurro - "Mendokusai".

Lo guardó muy bien entre sus ropas, estaba consciente de que, si ese pergamino cayera en manos equivocadas, la aldea podría verse involucrada muy seriamente. Salió de aquel lugar y retomo su camino de nueva cuenta, el cielo ya pintaban algunas estrellas, sus amigos se habían empeñado en espéralo, causando una sonrisa en el shinobi. Todos y cada uno de ellos regresaron a la aldea se veían muy animados por las rondas finales, así sabiendo que debían descansar para el gran día todos se fueron a sus hogares.

Era casi la hora de la cena, Nara Yoshino estaba más que furiosa porque su marido no había regresado a casa, podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo era el colmo, su marido no tenía remedio. Molesta mandó al joven Nara en busca de su padre, quién sabía perfectamente que si volvía a casa sin su padre sería él quien estaría en problemas.

Conocía perfectamente a su padre, sabía que su padre era incapaz de engañar a su madre con otra mujer, no había nada en este mundo que obligará a Nara Shikaku hacer algo para molestar a su mujer, dije casi nada, sólo había una explicación el trío legendario "Ino-Shika-Chou" Shikamaru se vio obligado a llevarse a su padre de aquel bar quien se encontraba ya en estado de ebriedad. - Ay viejo no tengo tiempo de ser tú niñera! - dijo el joven Nara a su padre. Mientras Shikaku se sostenía de su hijo para mantener el equilibrio; Caminaban por las calles de Konoha rumbo al distrito Nara, Shikaku se veía muy alegre, pues no tenía idea del que su hijo estuviera en la ronda final, Shikamaru trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, su padre sí que era un dolor de cabeza cuando el alcohol lo dominaba. Ambos Nara entraron a su hogar mientras Yoshino no dejaba de regañar a su marido, Shikaku bostezaba fingiendo prestar atención, Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo su mamá ponía en cintura a su padre, ignorándoles se fue hasta su cuarto a preparar las cosas que usaría al día siguiente, Yoshino fue hasta el cuarto de su hijo y la conmovió mucho verlo intentando insertar hilo en una aguja - Déjame ayudarte. - le dijo su mamá - No es necesario. - Claro que no, pero yo quiero hacerlo.

No es que Yoshino sea una mujer mala, pero sabía perfectamente que los Nara debían ser tratados con mano dura. Él bien sabía que había heredado un poco del carácter de su madre, pues ambos poseían valores muy similares, como la independencia y la solidaridad pues siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar a los demás por más fastidioso que eso fuera.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, después de los regaños de la matriarca del clan de las sombras los Nara disfrutaban de la cena que Yoshino había preparado con mucho cariño, no era necesario demostrar con palabras lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo ya que era uno de los finalistas en el exámenes Chunin, un digno representante para el futuro del clan. El joven integrante sabía que desde su nacimiento se le encomendarían deberes que debería cumplir, sus padres se habían encargado toda su vida en mostrarle el importante equilibro entre la naturaleza y el hombre, el bien y el mal, el perfecto equilibrio de la naturaleza del Yin. Él debía tener muy en claro cuáles serían sus objetivos, pues un día el estaría a cargo de proteger al clan que tanto amor le tenía. Se retiró del lugar para irse a descansar, hasta esa noche el Nara nunca había pensado en el futuro, en su vida y en su trabajo.

¿Mientras estaba recostado, observaba el pergamino que tenía a su lado, quería haría con el? ¿Entregarlo o destruirlo? Pero una muy loca pero divertida idea cruzó por su mente ... ¿Y si solo iba por un momento, sin entrometerse en nada sucediera lo que sucediera, así sin lastimar a nadie, que de malo podría pasar? imaginaba si su vida sería tranquila, en el futuro ¿pasará todas las tardes jugando shogi? El shinobi no resistió más y se levantó de la cama, sin más tiempo que perder centró sus pensamientos en el lugar y espacio al que quería ir tal y como decía el pergamino, lanzó los sellos y sin demorarse más fue a dar un ligero viaje a su tranquila vida del futuro...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Estaba a punto de salir el Sol, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, era una mañana fresca, el clima seguía siendo el mismo, Shikamaru observó a su alrededor, tal y como quería había llegado al bosque Nara, caminó a donde se suponía se debería encontrar su casa, en su trayecto pudo ver a muchos ciervos, sanos y fuertes, al menos eso era un buen inicio. Al llegar a su hogar, notó ligeros cambios en su casa, no era mucha la diferencia, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado, la casa parecía haber sido reconstruida. Quiso brincar la entrada para asomarse a lo que debía ser su habitación, pero antes de intentar si quiera dar un salto una segunda voz intervino.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo un joven, con una fuerte y penétrate voz.

Shikamaru volteó, y vio a un chico casi de su misma estatura solo un poco más alto, una coleta singular a él, con su misma tez de piel y unos ojos verdes de intensa mirada.

\- Busco a la familia de esta casa. -Dijo Shikamaru.

\- Y ¿no hubiera sido más fácil tocar que intentar saltar por la barda?

\- ¿por qué te interesa tanto si quería brincar o no?

\- Porque es la casa de mis abuelos.

Shikamaru se quedó perplejo, tenía frente a él a su hijo, y mirándolo fijamente se parecían mucho, eran idénticos. Pensó rápido lo que debía decir o podía meterse en problemas.

\- ¿No me conoces, pero tus abuelos si, solo quería saber cómo están? A propósito, me intriga ¿cuál es tú nombre?

\- No debería responder, pero de cualquier forma lo haré, mi nombre es Nara Shikadi; Entonces si es verdad me quedaré contigo hasta que la abuela despierte. No confío en ti, - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oye no pretendo hacer nada malo, después de todo yo también soy un miembro de Konoha.

\- Sí quieres que confié en ti responde, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Shikamaru creyó que si quería ganarse la confianza de ese niño tenía que contarle la verdad, después de todo era su hijo, no podía ser tan mala idea.

\- Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, y vengo del pasado. (Shikamaru le mostro el pergamino a Shikadai quien lo tomó en sus manos) - Te explicaré, dentro del pergamino hay un jutsu que te permite viajar en el tiempo, quise comprobarlo y vine a esta época.

Shikadai abrió el pergamino y pudo comprobar que lo que decía ese muchacho era verdad, curiosamente él también pudo traducir su contenido, el ojiverde dijo entonces a Shikamaru - ¿no crees que viajar en el tiempo podría ser riesgoso? ¿Has pensando en las serias consecuencias que podrías contraer, papa?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, indiscutiblemente era su hijo. - Es probable, pero no pretendo intervenir. Shikadai observó una vez más a Shikamaru, trataba de acostumbrase a tratar con su padre adolescente. - Bien, - Dijo Shikadai, de cualquier forma, no puedo dejarte aquí solo.

En ese instante una tercera voz atinó:

\- Shikadai! ¡Hijo! ¡Que gusto verte pasa!

Shikadai fingió una sonrisa hacía su abuela, Shikamaru corrió a esconderse, la última persona que podría verlo ahí era sin duda su Madre. Shikadai entró solo para saludarla, conocía bien a su abuela, sabía que o entraba él por voluntad propia o Nara Yoshino saltaría directo abrazarlo y ridiculizarlo a media calle.

\- Enseguida regreso, - Dijo Shikadai; Pasó un largo rato, hasta que por fin Shikadai salió de la casa de su abuela, Shikamaru intentó contener la risa al ver cómo su pobre hijo sufría de manera muy opuesta convivir directamente con Nara Yoshino. La mujer no dejaba de darle besos, le dio una mochila llena de comida para que almorzara después de entrenar en el bosque, ya que por más que insistió no logró convencer a su nieto de pasar más tiempo con ella. Shikadai solo atinaba al dar las gracias, no quería ser cruel con su abuela y por eso no podía hacer nada cuando ella lo estrujaba con tanto amor.

Shikamaru escondido observaba todo, su madre nunca se mostró tan cariñosa con él, pero se sentía raramente feliz de que con su hijo fuera lo contrario. Shikadai se dirigió hasta donde estaba él, Shikamaru estaba tras un arbusto. El ojiverde traía consigo una fotografía, miro detenidamente la imagen y luego posó sus verdes ojos aguamarina en el rostro de Shikamaru.

\- Si, no hay duda, eres tú.

\- ¿Aún seguías desconfiando de mí?

Shikadai no respondió a la pregunta, guardó la fotografía y de nueva cuenta se introdujeron al bosque. Nos quedaremos aquí un rato, necesito entrenar un poco expresó; Shikamaru no pensó que su hijo llegaría a ser tan responsable, era muy probable que tuvieran la misma edad, pero el carácter de ambos era totalmente diferente.

\- Mi madre salió de la aldea por unos días, mientras tanto me amenazó antes de irse, debo continuar con mis entrenamientos. La última vez que la hice enojar casi muero asesinado por ella, si no fuera porque Shino Sensei estaba conmigo no sé que hubiera pasado - suspiró con pesar.

Shikamaru escuchaba atentamente, que rayos estaba pasando, con qué clase de mujer se había involucrado. Se supone que la mujer que escogería como esposa no debería romper los estándares, él no quería una mujer mandona como esposa mucho menos problemática.

\- De verdad es alguien aterradora?

\- Tú me dijiste una vez que, era la kunoichi más despiadada de todas.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, ¿quién demonios sería esa mujer a la que tanto teme su hijo?

Shikadai pensó que sería una buena idea entrenar con su padre para medir la fuerza de ambos, pero Shikamaru quien no quería esforzarse rechazó la oferta, vaya que su padre era todo un flujo, ahora entendía mejor porque se buscó alguien tan exigente como su mamá.

Mientras tanto el poseedor del Yin practicaba un poco con los shuriken, su puntería era perfecta, Shikamaru quien miraba todo de reojo estaba asombrado, Shikadai era muy bueno para la edad que tenía.

\- Será mejor que regresemos a casa, papá pidió las tardes libres por una semana hasta que mamá esté de regreso.

Shikamaru moría de curiosidad por saber quién era la madre de Shikadai y porque no se encontraba en la aldea, ¿acaso habrá tenido una misión fuera? Pero, por más grande que era su curiosidad no pregunto nada al respecto. Guardaron todo y fueron camino a casa de Shikadai, ósea su propia casa del futuro.

Durante la caminata, Shikamaru imaginaba su casa, seguro debía ser algo modesta, desde pequeño se planteó el no tener un cargo importante para el futuro, todo eso le perecía problemático y aburrido, y para haberle dado las tardes libres en su trabajo hasta por una semana significaba que su trabajo no debería ser algo importante.

Llegaron a la casa de los Nara por la puerta principal, su casa era por lo menos más grande a la que tenía en el pasado y mucho más moderna, debía ser por la época en la que se encontraba, si eso debía ser. Observó una gran puerta lo bastante fina y enorme, donde todos sus pasillos estaban perfectamente limpios y decorados lujosamente, la sala principal tenía una mesita pequeña en medio, un televisor, las paredes estaban tapizadas al estilo Nara y un agradable olor a jazmines que penetraba toda la casa. Shikadai llevo a su padre a lo que sería la cocina, era una cocina lo bastante amplia, donde había además un gran comedor. Mientras Shikadai sacaba la comida que su abuela había preparado, Shikamaru quiso dar un vistazo a la casa, tenía varias habitaciones, una propia oficina y un montón de libros por doquier, salió por la parte trasera que conectaba la casa con el bosque y vio un estanque por lo menos cinco veces mayor al que había en su casa el cual tenía además un pequeño puente, había un sin fin de hermosas plantas de todo tipo y muy bien cuidadas además de una gran variedad de plantas medicinales que como buen miembro del clan Nara era su deber conocerlas, la madre de Shikadai tenía un hermoso e inmenso jardín. Él no podría pagar una casa tan lujosa con un sueldo tan bajo, pensó al instante.

\- El almuerzo está servido.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de sus pensamientos...


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru miraba detenidamente a su hijo mientras comían, sus modos, sus rasgos, sin duda se parecían físicamente, pero las expresiones que utilizaba debían pertenecer a los de su madre, Shikadai no era un chico grosero, ni vago, ni mal criado, al contrario, era educado, responsable y sensato. Tenía curiosidad por saber varias cosas de él, de su yo del futuro así que sin pensarlo mucho dejo fluir una ligera plática.

\- Shikadai, ¿cómo te ha ido actualmente?

\- Todavía no me gradúo de la academia, aún no cumplo los 12 años.

\- Entiendo, te juzgué mal, cómo eres un poco más alto que yo creí que podíamos ser de la misma edad.

Shikadai seguía comido tranquilo, hasta que preguntó - ¿A qué has venido realmente?

\- Ya te lo había dicho, solo tenía curiosidad - (Shikamaru colocó su codo sobre la mesa recostando su rostro sobre su mano en posición de cansancio).

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Cuál es mi trabajo en la aldea?

\- Actualmente eres el líder del Clan, estratega de las cinco grandes naciones y consejero del Séptimo Hokage.

Shikamaru casi resbala al escuchar eso, nunca pensó que su vida tendría tantas responsabilidades. - Mendokusai.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás conforme?

\- ¿No, no es eso, oye ... y tienes amigos?

\- Sí, en la academia tengo varios amigos.

\- Y tú mejor amigo es? ... déjame adivinar ... alguien del Clan Akimichi o quizá del Clan Yamanaka?

\- Te equivocas. Verás no tengo problema con Chouchou aunque tratar con ella a veces sea algo fastidioso, en el fondo es muy fuerte. Por otro lado, Inojin es muy buen ninja, últimamente nos estamos llevando mejor, pero... pero de todos, tengo un vínculo más cercano con Boruto, nos conocemos desde antes de entrar a la academia, si a ese lazo se le puede nombrar, Uzumaki Boruto es mi mejor amigo.

Shikamaru abrió tremendamente los ojos, el idiota al que acaba de ayudar hace unas horas atrás que por poco pudo ser devorado por una araña gigantesca en las tierras de Honegami era el padre del mejor amigo de Shikadai. Vaya que la vida da mil vueltas. De pronto escucharon un ruido provenía de la puerta principal, alguien había llegado a casa. Era la voz de Shikamaru, más grave, más gruesa, era la voz de todo un adulto.

Shikadai y Shikamaru se miraron fijamente, y ¿ahora que hacían? Su padre había llegado antes de lo previsto, ahora tendría que esconder a su padre del pasado para no ser descubiertos.

Estaban por esconderse cuando Shikamaru del futuro los descubrió, quien ahora era todavía más guapo, más alto y con una barba lo bastante sexy para muchas kunoichis que andan mirujeando por ahí.

\- Ha? - alcanzó a decir Shikamaru en manera de asombro, dirigió una mirada autoritaria a su hijo - podrías explicarme qué está pasando aquí Shikadai?

\- No es su culpa - interrumpió Shikamaru del pasado. - Todo esto es culpa mía.

Shikadai quién no era para nada cobarde, explico lo sucedido a su padre, aceptando que él también tuvo responsabilidad al no tratar de convencer a su padre del pasado de volver a su época. Shikamaru adulto no hizo más que atinar la cabeza y soltar un leve suspiro. - Bien, puede quedarse aquí cuánto guste, pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar tú madre, si algo sale mal podría asesinarnos a los tres. - Dijo algo dudoso el líder del Clan Nara.

Ahí estaba otra prueba contundente de lo escalofriante que podía ser esa mujer, Shikamaru no dejaba de pensar, tanto como padre e hijo sentían un profundo miedo a esa misteriosa kunoichi. Shikamaru del futuro dio un par de consejos a su yo del pasado, del cómo se debía manejar estando en esa época, pues si se llegaba a dar cuenta de algunas cosas y llegando al pasado diciendo a todos cómo iban a terminar las cosas podría ocurrir cosas horribles que estropearían el futuro. Por lo pronto quedó prohibido mencionarle quienes fueron los últimos tres hokages, en especial era un secreto vital esconder la identidad del Séptimo, no mencionar para nada a su padre Shikaku y de Asuma.

Justo cuando hablaba con Shikadai para recordarle todo eso, un grito sonó desde el jardín de la casa Nara.

\- Shikadai, por qué tardas tanto?

Esa voz era de nada más y nada menos que de Boruto, hijo de Naruto.

Shikadai creyó que no pudo haber pasado algo peor, había olvidado por completo que Boruto lo estaba esperado en el centro de la ciudad para seguir buscando a Ghots la sobra que está absorbiendo el chakra de las personas en la aldea. Shikadai invitó a Shikamaru a salir al jardín dónde se encontraba Boruto, habían tenido el día libre; Una vez puesto al tanto de la situación a Boruto, no hizo más que sorprenderse que el Cuarto haya dejado un jutsu así, escondiendo muy bien la identidad del Cuarto hokage y la del Séptimo Le rogó una y mil veces a Shikamaru - san para que le dejara ver ese pergamino, pero fue inútil, si mostrarle el pergamino a Naruto era una locura, mostrárselo a su hijo era una idea todavía peor.

Toda la tarde la pasaron en casa de Shikadai, hablando una y otra vez de las aventuras que han vivido, Shikamaru no paraba de reír, Boruto le recordaba mucho a su viejo compañero Naruto, lo que le provocaba más risa al domador de sombras era la manera en la que se metían en problemas, quién sin tener tanta culpa Shikadai siempre terminaba involucrado junto con Boruto, siendo después castigado por su madre.

Al anochecer Boruto se fue a su casa, los tres Nara se deleitaron con la cena recién comprada por Shikamaru del futuro, quien quemó todo pues se había convertido en un inútil en la cocina desde que su hermosa rubia se había convertido en su esposa. La noche transcurrió, Shikamaru se quedó a dormir con Shikadai, al verlo dormir profundamente, trataba de imaginar en quién podría ser la madre de tan extraordinario muchacho, pues era todo lo contrario a él, durante el trayecto del día había analizado detenidamente a su hijo, y a la hora de la cena, cuando Shikamaru del futuro quemó lo que estaba preparando, Shikadai se había encargado de limpiar toda la cocina sin que su padre se lo pidiera.

Sea quien sea la madre, ese niño no puede estar en mejores manos.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru sabía que era momento de regresar a su época, tenía que presentar los exámenes finales. Ir al futuro no había sido tan malo después de todo, tal vez no era lo que el soñaba, pero no estaba del todo mal, no se veía tan mal la situación.

De nuevo un olor a humo penetro el aire de la casa, era Shikamaru del futuro quién intentaba hacer el desayuno. Los jóvenes Nara bajaron de inmediato, la cocina era un caos de nuevo. Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, de nada le servía pensar en más de 200 movimientos cuando no podía ni preparar unos huevos fritos.

Una risa altanera se escuchó en la sala principal, Shikamaru del futuro cerro los ojos y formó una sonrisa de medio lado, su rubia había descubierto la falta que le hacía; Shikadai se dirigió a recibir a su madre. Quedándose únicamente los dos Nara. Shikamaru sentía que los nervios lo carcomían, estaba a punto de conocer el rostro de la mujer con quien compartiría su vida en un futuro, él todavía era muy pequeño para interesarse en alguien, lo que es más nunca había cruzado por su mente la palabra: "amor" se debía estar profundamente enamorado para haberse casado con una mujer que al parecer era aterradora. De momento no quiso voltear, solo la escuchaba acercarse a la cocina mientras hablaba …

\- Dime qué aún tengo una cocina donde preparar el desayuno dijo la voz femenina sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Cómo está todo en Suna? - Preguntó el líder del Clan.

\- Mucho mejor que aquí, eso parece. Sonrío de medio lado la mujer.

Los amantes esposos se besaron con mucha pasión y ternura, como si hubieran pasado meses de no haberse visto, un beso lo bastante largo que expresaba lo mucho que ambos se habían extrañado.

\- Cariño, dijo la Rubia. - Solo me fui por una semana.

\- ¡Yo siento todo lo contrario!

\- Siempre es lo mismo. (Exhaló Shikadai tocando su frente con la mano) - Mamá, ¡¿cómo está tío Gaara!?

\- Muy bien, solo era un resfriado, me asegure de dejar todo en orden antes de partir de Suna. Kankuro se hubiera vuelto loco con tanto trabajo. Lo que me recuerda, ¿hiciste todo tal y cómo te lo ordene?

\- Si, entrene el doble todos los días.

\- Eso me alegra! Te lo advierto vuélveme a desobedecer y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. (La rubia tomo del mentón a Shikadai para darle un tierno beso en la frente)

...escuché bien? ¿escuché decir tío Gaara? ¿Suna? El Shinobi se encontraba pálido ante la información que intentaba asimilar. Ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la mujer cuando ya sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Y ahí estaba una vez más. La mujer continuaba hablando cuando mencionó otro nombre vital "Kankuro"; El caso estaba cerrado, si señores, no había más que hacer, no había ningún error, todo era muy claro Nara Shikamaru se había casado con Sabaku No Temari, la peligrosa rubia proveniente de Suna.

\- Veo que tenemos visita, y bien, ¿quién es el bebito asustadizo que no deja de temblar?

\- Verás, él es ... pues él es - Shikamaru del futuro trataba de encontrar la forma de decirle a su flamante esposa que era su yo del pasado.

\- ¿A quién le llamas asustadizo? - Tomo la palabra Shikamaru, quien volteó molesto ante tan arrogante mujer.

Termari vio que se trataba de su guapísimo esposo unos cuantos años atrás, lanzó una mirada de fuego hacía su esposo e hijo, pero después de tomar aire unos segundos no hizo más que tranquilizarse y continuó.

\- Y se puede saber ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

\- No te incumbe.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Escuche bien, señor lagrimas? o ¿no tienes el valor de decírmelo?

Shikamaru bufo molesto, esa mujer era muy fastidiosa, le incomodaba bastante de sobremanera, salió al jardín, estaba dispuesto a largarse ya no quería seguir ahí, su yo del futuro era un idiota, mira que enamorarse de esa horrenda mujer pensó. Shikadai intentó detenerlo, pero Shikamaru lo empujó molesto, estaba profundamente molesto, no podía procesar la idea de haberse casado con esa mujer antes crear el jutsu Shikamaru del futuro intervino.

\- Déjame! - le gritó

\- ¿Piensas volver molesto a tu época? ¡Madura un poco por favor! ¡Dudo que sea una buena idea!

\- Quiero irme lo más pronto de aquí.

\- ¿Tengo algo de malo, Shikamaru? - Interrumpió la rubia en un noto triste.

\- Qué si tienes algo de malo? ¡Solo mírate! nada bueno puede venir de una persona como tú, eres perversa ¿qué puedes saber de sentimientos?

Temari bajo la mirada, las palabras de Shikamaru por más adolescente que fuera le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su alma.

Shikamaru del futuro apretó con fuerza a su yo del pasado, - No voy a permitir que le hables así a una mujer, "mi mujer" ¡tu esposa!

\- Acaso ¿no tienes memoria? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas emparentado con esa familia? ¿Ya olvidaste como el desquiciado de su hermano Gaara intentó matar a Lee en el hospital? ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí y Naruto, Lee ya estuviera muerto! ¿Y qué me dices de la manera en la que ésta mujer trató a Tenten? Casi la asesina, no puedo creer que estés con ella, cuando todos en su familia están locos, ella una asesina maestra, uno de sus hermanos es un demonio y el otro un psicótico, como es posible que hayas deshonrado al clan uniéndote con esa familia de asesinos engreídos que parece ser disfrutan ver cómo eliminan a los demás.

Temari colocó una de sus manos en el pecho, quería llorar, pero no podía sabía que todo eso fue cierto alguna vez, en el pasado ella y sus hermanos habían matado a muchos shinobis incluso varios de ellos de Konoha cuando su aldea los traicionó. Shikamaru del futuro miró con rabia a su yo del pasado, lo soltó y fue directo abrazar a Temari quién ya no podía más con sus recuerdos, recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo había mantenido enterrados, y que hubiera preferido nunca más recordar.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la bebita llorona? Dijo el Nara, que mientras tanto aprovechó para crear los sellos y alejarse de ese estúpido lugar, mirando por última vez la escena que había provocado, y mirando a Shikadai quién observaba todo con una mirada fría.

Shikamaru regresó a su casa, estaba de nuevo en su habitación. En una habitación oscura y silenciosa. Se acostó dispuesto a dormir no sin antes analizar su espantoso destino y poniendo más énfasis en la siguiente palabra "Tú Esposa" ... se volteó de lado y pronunció en voz baja - No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Era otro día en Konoha, no era un día normal, ese día se llevarían a cabo las rondas finales de los exámenes Chunin, solo los más fuertes de sus aldeas había podido llegar a ese lugar. Shikamaru se despertó muy temprano, Shikaku observó que su hijo no estaba del todo bien, parecía que no había podido dormir, quizá los nervios por los exámenes habían interrumpido su descanso. Yoshino por otro lado actuaba normal no se había dado cuenta de nada.

El joven Nara salió de su casa, pero para su sorpresa alguien lo estaba esperando. Era más y nada menos que Shikadai, quien estaba recargado sobre un árbol esperando a que saliera su padre. Shikamaru se encontraba más tranquilo, le debía una disculpa al ojiverde, recordó que por salir corriendo Shikadai se había quedado con el pergamino, eso explicaba el hecho del que ahora estuviera ahí, se sentía avergonzado con su hijo, ¿hijo? Continuaba siendo raro. Este regreso de nueva cuenta al interior de su casa, al volver traía consigo una mochila.

\- Tómala, vamos al interior del bosque y vístete ahí, ese tipo de ropa que usas todavía no es muy común en nuestra aldea, - dijo Shikamaru.

El nuevo descendiente del clan Nara hizo lo que su padre le ordenó, incluso cambio las sandalias, pues eran muy diferentes a las del pasado. Se dejó únicamente su pantalón que era de color azul marino, Shikamaru le presto una camisa de manga larga color oscuro, así podría pasar por desapercibido entre los aldeanos y los shinobis de la aldea.

\- ¿Te quedaras a presenciar los exámenes? - preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Sí, quiero estar seguro de que no harás nada irracional.

\- No soy de los que actúen sin pensar.

\- Mendokusai, solo no vayas a cambiar el curso de la historia. ¿De acuerdo? No hagas nada impulsivo.

Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio, no podía expresar correctamente lo que sentía, pero si de algo estaba totalmente seguro era que le gustaba compartir tiempo con Shikadai, era más astuto que él y desde luego charlar juntos y verse a la par era algo sencillamente extraordinario; Al llegar al lugar situado donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes, le pidió a Shikadai mantenerse oculto entre la multitud.

\- ¿Podrías mantenerte lejos de ...

\- Lejos de tía Ino y tío Chouji, lo sé.

\- Con Chouji no creo que haya problema, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Ino. Aun así, mantente lejos de todos de todos, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Hai, hai.

\- Con un hai es más que suficiente.

Al llegar a la entrada de la arena Shikamaru y Shikadai se separaron. - Demonios se decía así mismo, - Aunque Shikadai fuera lo bastante grande no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, pero sabía que era un chico bastante listo, no se metería en problemas sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse sumamente preocupado de verdad que ese chico se había ejercía en él un extraño sentimiento.

Por otro lado, Shikadai trataba de ubicar la entrada de libre acceso al público, pero sin querer tropezó con una persona.

\- Fíjate por dónde caminas mocoso - dijo un hombre bastante altanero con maquillaje en el rostro.

Shikadai lo reconoció de inmediato, era su tío Kankuro.

\- Mendokusai, y ¿por qué no te fijas tú? Yo venía caminando apropiadamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Date por muerto!

\- Kankuro, es la segunda vez que provocas a estas escorias de Konoha, déjalo ir. Recuerda bien nuestro objetivo - Interrumpió Gaara.

Kankuro quién estaba a punto de golpear a Shikadai, se contuvo. El ojiverde en ningún momento titubeo, al contrario, su mirada era tan orgullosa como la de los hermanos de la Arena.

\- Larguémonos de aquí, - Ordenó Gaara.

No obstante, Gaara no pasó por alto a ese joven difícil de intimidar, le parecía algo familiar, demasiado familiar, fruncía el maldito ceño como su Padre Rasa, tal y como Temari y él lo hacían. Además, estaba seguro de haber visto en otro lado esa mirada.

Después del roce tan inesperado con sus tíos Shikadai por fin había localizado un buen lugar, desde allí podría observar todos los combates. La primera batalla se dio, el joven domador de sombras había tenido la oportunidad de ver en acción al futuro Hokage de Konoha, que en su encuentro había obtenido la victoria ante un Hyuga.


	5. Chapter 5

Por Shikadai

\- Escuché hablar de las habilidades de Hyuga Neji, pero sus habilidades iban más allá de lo que había imaginado. Por otro lado, él Séptimo tampoco había estado tan mal. Fue una batalla bastante buena. Pero sucedió algo entre los participantes y cambiaron el orden de los encuentros. El tío Kankuro declinó, perdió en automático. Pasaron por alto la batalla de Uchiha Sasuke vs mi tío Gaara. Y finalmente llego el encuentro que tanto quería ver, "la batalla de Papá y Mamá".

Por Shikamaru:

\- Al llegar a los vestidores, me aseguré de tener mi armamento listo, ajuste fuertemente mis, camine hacía el lavamanos y moje mi rostro, debía estar concentrado, no podía desviar el pensamiento de cierta kunoichi que seguramente ya ha de haber llegado.

Salí como si nada al patio central, donde nos darían órdenes aparentemente de un cambio que hubo. Mientras nos formábamos, éramos el centro de atención del evento, yo no podía dejar de ver a Temari, maldita mujer engreída; Cambiaron las parejas del combate, cuando supe contra quién me tocaría sentí el agitar de mi respiración, apreté fuertemente mis nudillos y maldije a mi mala suerte. Cuando llego la hora de enfrentarnos yo no podía dar ni un paso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer participar, pero el imbécil de Naruto tuvo que empujarme y caí, hice el ridículo frente a ella, justo en ese momento la kunoichi se me arrojó encima. El combate ya había iniciado, ella se molestó cuando le hice saber que en realidad el convirtiera en Chunin o no, no hacía ninguna diferencia pero que tal vez no debería dejarme vencer por una mujer. Y era verdad, no mentía cuando se lo dije, la terrible mujer agitó su patético abanico contra mí, estaba furiosa lo podía ver en su expresión. Me escondí tras un árbol, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de mi compañera, suspiré miraba con mucha envidia las nubes, fije mi mirada sobre el agujero por donde había salido Naruto, pero no se me ocurría nada, me puse de pie y me burle, así es, me burle de Sabaku No Temari "esa mujer jamás se convertirá en mi esposa". Esa fue la causa de mi sonrisa.

El tiempo transcurría, debía acorralarla, tenía que crear una estrategia, me concentré y apareció, tenía una lo bastante buena, fue la mejor opción de todas las que se me habían ocurrido, me dediqué en ejecutarla tal y como lo había planeado, cuando se descuidó pude realizar mi Kagemane no Jutsu, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí, caminamos frente a frente, toda la multitud se había quedado paralizada, mientras la veía caminar hacia mí, pude ver de cerca sus hermosos ojos verdes …

\- ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando? Me reproché, ¡no es para nada bonita, ni tiene hermosos ojos! aproveché mi jutsu e hice que tomará su moustrosa arma, concentre mi chakra en mi rodilla para que ella imitara lo mismo, y de un rodillazo Temaria rompió su propia arma. Ella gritó de dolor, me estaba arrepintiendo, yo no solía ser así de cruel, estuve por deshacer mi jutsu, pero recordé que los hermanos de la Arena eran los seres más despreciables, estoy seguro que si estuviera en mi lugar seguro y no titubearía en acabarme, debía terminar con este encuentro, no quiero volver a ver a Temari, hice lo que tenía que hacer, segundos antes de soltarla tomé varios shuriken, que por fortuna Temari no llevaba consigo ningún especie de armamento, pudo imitarme sin que ella pudiera arrojarme algo, clave mis shuriken por todo su cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable, deshice mi jutsu, ella estaba con la guardia baja, la tome por atrás, sujete sus brazos y fracture sus muñecas, para que no pudiera usar ningún jutso, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritaba de dolor, había lastimado seriamente a Temari. Nos habíamos lastimado seriamente, y todo eso, yo lo había provocado.

Escuché que el sensor me dio la victoria. Todos en el coliseo gritaban y aplaudían, reconocían mi victoria, una maldita victoria que me sabía a mierda. La verdad me hubiera gustado que hubiera terminado de otra manera. Quise acercarme a Temari, para ayudarla pero esa mujer es bastante orgullosa, a pesar de la enorme herida que le provoqué en su rodilla se puso de pie, desvié la mirada ni siquiera pude mirarla directamente a los ojos, vi su abanico hecho añicos, la tristeza me invadió, al tratar de levantar los pedazos la voz de uno de sus hermanos me lo prohibió, era Kankuro quien había bajado para ayudar a su hermana, pero Temari siendo la mujer más orgullosa de Suna, no se dejó ayudar ni por su propio hermano, quiso dar un salto pero su rodilla estaba muy lastimada, cayó al suelo, pero se volvió a poner de pie, y mordiéndose el labio inferior por la terrible humillación saltó de una buena vez hasta salir fuera de ese lugar.

Todos me felicitaron, Naruto se encontraba muy entusiasmado, Ino y Sakura gritaban de emoción ya que el equipo 07 y 10 habían ganado su primer encuentro, Asuma Sensei se veía satisfecho. Pero, aun así, yo no dejo de sentirme como la peor basura del mundo, siento el alma partida en dos. Me gustaría saber porque me duele tanto.

Por Shikadai:

\- Ese no es mi papá, ¿No entiendo que está pasando?, su mirada es otra, no es aquel hombre sereno y pacífico, ¿qué sucede? ¿tanto detestas a mamá? Para por favor, ¿no entiendes que me duele verlos así? ¿cómo pudiste lastimarla? Su batalla no debía terminar de esta manera, tú me lo contaste, mamá fue la ganadora de su encuentro Sabaku No Temari nunca perdía ante nadie. ¿Qué hiciste papá?

El encuentro entre Temari y Shikamaru había terminado, la kunoichi de Suna jamás se había sentido tan humillada, un mocoso menor que ella había acabado con facilidad, la tenía bajo su merced. Temari no podía prestar atención al dolor físico que sentía, la siguiente fase del plan estaba por llevarse a cabo. Gaara era la pieza clave, la batalla principal fue entre Gaara y Sasuke, pero Gaara perdió el control, ese chico Sasuke era mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Entoces Suna se rebeló contra Konoha, y la aldea se volvió un caos. Temari y Kankuro sacaron a Gaara de ese lugar, debían salvarlo pese al dolor que tenía, Sasuke recibió órdenes para perseguirlos. Mientras tanto dentro del coliseo se armó una terrible batalla, Shikamaru logró disipar el jutsu para no caer en un sueño profundo tal y como la mayoría de los asistentes lo estaban. Buscaba por todos lados a Shikadai, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, muy cerca de él estaban unos ninjas del Sonido luchando contra los de la Hoja, Shikamaru tuvo que hacerse el dormido para después ir en busca del ojiverde sabía perfectamente que si intervenía moriría, y no es que le preocupara morir lo único que le preocupaba era encontrar a Shikadai sano y salvo. Pero Sakura y Pakkun lo descubrieron, sabían que Shikamaru fingió todo ese tiempo estar dormido. Kakashi los mandó auxiliar a Sasuke, formaron un escuadrón guiados por Pakkun, forzadamente salió del coliseo siendo arrastrado por el rastreador del ninja que copia, Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru fueron tras Sasuke. Antes de irse, volteo atrás, explicarles a sus amigos la situación en la que estaba sería inútil nunca lo entenderían, no le quedaba más que confiar en su hijo. El lograría salir con vida de ahí, después de todo era un muchacho más fuerte que su madre y mucho más ingenioso que su padre.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la Arena, se encontraba Shikadai, en medio de la emboscada, él también había logrado disipar el jutsu, las ganas de ayudar a su aldea lo consumían, pero debía controlar esas emociones pues tenía prohibido interferir en el curso de la historia. Por relatos de su madre, Shikadai sabía que sus padres no estaban en la aldea, cada uno de ellos tenían asignada una misión. Se escabulló entre la multitud para esconderse en el bosque y esperar a que todo pasara, pero recordó que el abuelo Shikaku estaba luchando contra el enemigo, debía buscar a la abuela Yoshino y llevarla a salvo. Después de un rato, la encontró, ni estaba dormida, ni estaba asustada, la abuela era sorprendente, ella sola había acabado con un par de ninjas del Sonido, sacudía sus manos satisfactoriamente, Shikadai se había preocupado de más, por un instante Yoshino creyó ver a Shikamaru, pero no, no era él, era un jovencito idéntico a su hijo. El muchacho tomó de la mano a Yoshino y salieron corriendo.

Saltando los tejados se encontraba el líder del Clan Nara, en ese momento Shikaku llevaba consigo la información dada por el viejo, enviada directamente por el Tercer Hokage, era momento de poner en acción el trío Ino-Shika-Chou mientras brincaba por los tejados preocupado vio a lo lejos a su esposa, un joven la llevaba consigo, por un segundo imaginó a Shikamaru, solo atinó, ponía toda su confianza en ese niño sin imaginar que era su nieto quien estaba con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Ese día, cuando la aldea fue atacada, Konoha perdió a muchos shinobis, cada uno de ellos murió con honor. La pérdida de mayor peso fue la Tercer Hokage, ese viejo que adoraba contar poemas a los niños, quien creía ciegamente en la voluntad de fuego esa gran era shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Cuando eres un ninja debes estar acostumbrado a ver de cerca la muerte, si sales ileso entonces ruega por no ver morir alguien cercano a ti, eran momentos difíciles pero la hoja no estaba llorando estaba de pie. Esa misma tarde se dio a conocer la muerte del Tercero, un funeral en su honor y en honor a los caídos en batalla se conmemoraría al siguiente día. El domador de sombras regreso a la aldea, venía en compañía de Asuma, para cuando regresaron todo había terminado, habían enviado por un equipo médico para ir por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura quienes se encontraban inconscientes. Shikamaru miró con tristeza a su aldea, solo de pensar en que algunos de sus amigos o familia estuvieran dentro de las bajas lo angustiaba demasiado. No había mucho que pensar todo fue culpa de los traidores de la Arena, esa maldita aldea y su maldita gente. Por fortuna ninguno de sus amigos sufrió algún daño, por otro lado, su padre aún continuaba trabajando arduamente. Estaba muy agotado, pero tenía que buscar a Shikadai, imaginaba lo peor, la aldea era un caos, por donde quiera que mirara había edificios destrozados, heridos, y aldeanos llorando la pérdida de un ser querido eso lo altero todavía más, busco entre los escombros del coliseo, considero la opción de buscar entre los heridos, pero por su mente cruzo la idea de buscar en el bosque, había una gran posibilidad de que el ojiverde estuviera allí.

Se apresuró a toda velocidad, se introdujo y comenzó la búsqueda por todos lados, llegó hasta el lago, un lago caudaloso que se localiza en esa región, se puso frígido cuando por más que busco y grito su nombre nadie respondía a su llamado, tronaba sus dedos una y otra vez, - él debe estar bien, - se repetía así mismo una y otra vez. Qué tal vez Shikadai estaría en su casa, y de inmediato partió, al llegar al distrito Nara casi sin aliento, ahí estaba su hijo recostado sobre el pasto, tenía ganas de agarrar a golpes a ese ingrato moreno de ojos verdes vaya que le hizo pasar una de sus más grandes angustias mientras que él estaba tan tranquilo como si nada.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, Shikadai que no dejaba de ver las hojas de los árboles moverse con el viento, inicio la conversación:

\- La aldea saldrá adelante, se repondrá.

\- Si, supongo que sí.

\- Y no te preocupes por la abuela, ella está bien.

\- Creí que te había pasado algo.

Se acercaba el anochecer, el viento soplaba algo frío, el ojiverde se sentó alado de su padre

\- ¿Sabes que esto no es culpa de mamá?

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- Se lo que estás pensado, te darás cuenta que no fue su culpa, ella solo ...

\- ¡Cállate! Tú no perteneces a esta época, no tienes idea del sentimiento de frustración que te da pensar que los seres que quieres les haya ocurrido algo. Los de Suna son unos traidores, por su culpa pasó esto. No conoces a Sabaku No Temari y a su familia. Son unos malditos.

\- Cierto, - Shikadai se puso de pie. - Yo no llegué a conocer el carácter de mamá en el pasado. Pero tuve la oportunidad de conocer el tuyo, eres tan impulsivo, te dejas llevar tan fácilmente ante la primera impresión. Me pregunto ¿cómo fue que mamá se llegó a fijar en alguien tan vago como tú? Solo piensa detenidamente, ¿quién necesita de quién?

Shikamaru se puso de pie irritado, molesto por los reproches de su hijo, Shikadai continúo diciendo. - Mamá nunca lastimaría a nadie importante para ella, ni a su gente, ni a su familia, incluso ni a su familia que tanto dolor le causó ... "porque es lo único que tiene".

\- Suna, Temari y su familia se pueden morir, eso me tiene sin cuidado, no quiero a nadie cerca de mí que involucre a Temari.

\- ¿Seguro que eso quieres?

Shikamaru no dijo nada, guardó un profundo silencio. Mientras tanto el ojiverde dio un par de pasos, no sin antes decir: Si ya no te vuelvo a ver, quiero que sepas que me dio mucho gusto conocerte más de cerca, tengo una vida muy feliz, y en parte te lo debo a ti. Entonces se marchó …

Mientras tanto Shikadai volvió al futuro, triste, si tan solo su padre se hubiera dado cuenta. Salió de su habitación y fue directo a la cocina por un poco de agua, en la época de Shikadai tan solo habían transcurridos unas horas desde que Shikamaru se había marchado esa mañana. El tiempo no transcurría, el pergamino decía claramente que se debía enfocar la mente en el tiempo y espacio, por eso cuando los Nara lo usaban, prácticamente volvían y se encontraban justo en el mismo lugar donde había sido su partida. Shikadai bajo despacio las escaleras, sus padres estaban en la sala principal, la voz de su madre sonaba algo triste y preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con Shikadai?, - Pronunció la rubia.

-Nada malo ya te dije, él estará bien. – Shiakamaru trataba de consolar a Temari.

-No mientas, tu y yo sabemos lo que puede ocurrirle si esto termina mal.

¿Han escuchado hablar del efecto mariposa? Nadie se imagina que tan descriptivo puede ser el movimiento que realizan las alas de una mariposa, se dice que sus alas se pueden sentir hasta el otro lado del mundo. Eso había provocado el domador de sombras; Shikadai se negó a seguir escuchado la conversación que sostenían sus padres, salió a dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, hasta que llegó a una plaza y se sentó sobre un resbaladero para niños, estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, de seguir así, desaparecería de ese mundo, dejaría de existir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque te ha gustado mi publicación, y enserio te lo agradezco profundamente. Hasta ahorita tengo avanzado hasta el capítulo #15 y según yo solo me tomaría unos 10 capítulos ahahahahh no se me desesperen al parecer esto va para largo antes de que terminen las vacaciones espero terminarla. Continúen al pendiente, les mando todas mis buenas vibras, saludito**

Después de la partida de Shikadai, Shikamaru ya no tuvo más noticias sobre él. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el ataque a Konoha. Ahora atravesaban un momento crítico, tan solo unos cuantos días atrás acababa de ser nombrada la Quinta Hokage, noticia que llenó a todos de felicidad, la legendaria Sannin Lady Tsunade nombró a Shikamaru Chunin, vaya ironías de la vida él que menos quería destacar fue el único de su generación que puedo alcanzar ese rango.

Se le fue asignada su primera misión al Nara, era de suma importancia debía traer de vuelta a Sasuke pero la misión fue un fracaso, al final los integrantes de su escuadrón habían sufrido fuertes lesiones ahora se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

Por Shikamaru:

Esto es humillante, un médico ninja venda mi dedo como si de verdad fuera algo de gravedad. "Mis compañeros, son ellos quienes me preocupan" porque no me dejaron verlos o decirme por lo menos como se encuentran. ¿Será más grave de lo que parece?

Para ser honesto, pude haber muerto, si no hubiera sido por Temari. Ella llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Tayuya pudiera asesinarme. Verla ahí, tan decidida, tan radiante, tan poderosa, apenas y podía creer que semanas atrás yo la vencí en nuestro encuentro. Es muy probable que si hoy fueran los exámenes Chunin ella me derrotaría con facilidad. ¿Por qué se tuvo que cruzar de nuevo en mi camino? Y yo que creí que ya me había deshecho de todo esto.

Shikamaru no dejaba de pensar en la princesa de Suna de verdad que Temari dedicó horas a su entrenamiento, se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a perder ante nadie. Su orgullo se había visto empañado por la vergüenza, pero le había llegado el día en que pudo limpiar su honor; Shikamaru estaba distraído, se puso de pie y caminaba una y otra vez por el mismo pasillo esperando noticias. Espero más de una hora, pero nada, sus nervios aumentaban al ver como salían y entraban médicos en las salas de urgencia donde sus compañeros estaban siendo atendidos. Los hermanos de la Arena se solidarizaron con el shinobi responsable, Gaara se sentía profundamente en deuda con la aldea de Konoha, Kankuro quien tenía más facilidad de palabra le recordó a Shikamaru que el mejor ninja médico de la historia era quién los estaba atendiendo. Sin duda fue un comentario muy acertado, por mínimo que haya sido, esas palabras bajaron un poco la tensión, solo un poco. Temari quién observaba todo desde lejos desvió su mirada por la ventana sus hermanos dejaron solo al shinobi, y caminaron hacía Temari, le encomendaron quedarse con el Nara, en espera de alguna noticia, mientras ellos buscarían ser útiles en la aldea. La rubia sin expresión alguna acepto, se sentó frente a Shikamaru y cruzó las piernas.

\- Si no querías estar aquí, no debiste haber aceptado, - Dijo Shikamaru.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa hermosa mirada mirándolo fijamente. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado sin decir una palabra. Temari no tenía el menor interés en entablar una conversación. Se sintió estúpido, debió haberse quedado callado. Pero esos malditos ojos verdes aguamarina no lo dejaban pensar claramente, y todavía la descarada cruzó las piernas frente a él, él ya las había visto antes, cuando estaban en pleno combate, incluso le dijo lo feas que le parecían. Debe estar loca si piensa que con eso llamará su atención pensó el shinobi.

Por fin salió la sannin de una de las salas, el Nara de inmediato fue a pedir informes sobre el estado actual de sus compañeros, Temari siendo alguien muy discreta, escuchaba todo desde su lugar; A pesar de haber estado en una situación peligrosa, las vidas de sus amigos ya no corrían peligro. Al escuchar eso, se sintió profundamente aliviado, lo invadía las ganas enormes de llorar, ya no podía fingir más, justo en ese momento vio como Temari tomó su abanico y se marchó de la sala de espera el domador de sombras pudo sentir su indiferencia, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

Minetras caminaba por el pasillo la rubia vio a un hombre recargado en la pared, que de momento a otro se dirigía a donde estaba Shikamaru, era Shikaku. En aquella ocasión, Temari no vio llorar a Shikamaru, ella se retiró momentos antes. Al final de cuentas había logrado lo que quería, cambiar el curso de la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

Por Temari:

Informé a mis hermanos sobre la situación actual del escuadrón que dirigía Nara Shikamaru. Todos estaban fuera de peligro, aunque nadie lo crea, esa noticia nos dio mucha alegría, y más a mi hermano menor Gaara. Él se estaba esforzando para llevarse bien con los demás, pude darme cuenta de su enorme empeño, pero mi hermanito es muy malo para eso, no cabe duda que le llevará mucho tiempo; Lady Tsunade nos solicitó pasar unos días más aquí en Konoha, misión que aceptamos con mucho gusto. Konoha aún se encuentra muy débil, y nuestra aldea había tenido gran culpa de ello. Desde muy temprano nos pusimos a trabajar, Gaara es muy bueno en misiones de infiltración, Kankuro con aquellas que requerían ataques sorpresa ¿y yo? yo realmente soy buena en todo lo que pongan hacer. Pero me tocó el trabajo menos riesgoso, la academia estaba siendo reconstruida y también faltaban maestros en ella, por el exceso de trabajo muchos maestros tuvieron que dejar las aulas para salir a misiones. Así que me asignaron un grupo. Al principio fue complicado, no sabía cómo debía explicar las técnicas a los niños, me duele admitirlo, pero no era mi fuerte; Fui interrumpida por una segunda voz, era el hijo del líder del Clan Nara, al parecer Lady Tsunade lo había mandado de apoyo, él dio la explicación que yo no pude, o que más bien estaba intentado hacerlo. Si bien, el shinobi me había ayudado con lo teórico yo era mejor en lo práctico, llevé a los niños al patio y les mostré el jutsu de invocación. Los niños me amaron, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Así pasé varios de mis días en Konoha, en un salón de clases, aprendido el esquema que usan en la Hoja para un mejor método de aprendizaje.

El día que nos fuimos de la aldea fue muy triste, me había encariñado mucho con los niños, los niños salieron hasta la entrada solo para despedirnos, extrañaré ese par de pillos, pero es hora de volver a casa.

Por Shikamaru:

Estaba seguro de querer desertar, ya no quería seguir siendo un ninja, me di cuenta que ese trabajo no era para mí. Fue mi padre quién me hizo entrar en razón, pero me sentía como un bebito llorón como si eso fuera a solucionar mi problema. Gran parte del día me la pasé en el hospital, salí de ahí por un momento, necesitaba relajarme, así que vine aquí, a tirarme en el pasto y ver el atardecer. ¡Necesito entrenar más, volverme más fuerte! No me voy a esperanzar a ser rescatado por nadie. Y recordé a Temari esa mujer es más tétrica que mi mamá, que miedo, destrozó gran parte de un bosque de un solo golpe. Se hace tarde creo que debo irme a casa, mañana me espera un día muy muy largo en el hospital.

Fui el primero en despertar, me vestí y salí de casa, pasé por unas cuantas cosas para llevárselas a mis compañeros, conociendo a Chouji y Naruto se han de estar muriendo de hambre. Pasé a visitarlos un momento, me dio mucho gusto ver que todos estuvieran bien, Shizune-San me avisó qué por órdenes directas de la Hokage debía ayudar a Sabaku No Temari como maestro de apoyo. Así que fui directamente a la academia, por la ventana observaba a Temari, se veía en problemas, no tenía las palabras correctas para poder explicar en qué consistía la invocación. Sonreí, esa mujer es muy problemática, entré al aula y di la explicación por ella, creo que no se enojó, al contrario, fue más sencillo para ella poder mostrarles la invocación ahora que los niños ya se daban una idea. Pasamos varios días trabajando en equipo, debo reconocer que aprende rápido. Llego el día en que los hermanos de la Arena debían marcharse, mi grupo insistió en querer ir a despedirse de Temari, así que los lleve a la entrada de la aldea, los niños se pusieron muy tristes, pero ella les prometió que pronto volvería a estar de regreso y estaría encantada de ver su progreso y se despidió de todos … de todos menos de mí.

Esa tarde Shikamaru regresó a su lugar favorito, ahí justo en una pequeña llanura cubierta por el pasto, donde se podía apreciar la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la aldea, bajo la sombra de un árbol, podía quedarse horas mirando las nubes. Incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pensado, pensando un sin fin de cosas, moría de ganas de volver a ver a Shikadai se preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿En qué nuevo problema lo habrá metido Boruto? Soltó una risa burlona de solo imaginarlo, había sido un tonto haberlo dejado ir sin arreglar las cosas solo demostraba la cobardía que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero si le ofrecía disculpas y retiraba lo dicho era como aceptar la simpatía de aquella rubia de ojos aguamarina.

Además, eso implicaría tener que viajar y verla a ella. ¿pero a qué volvería? Si nada de lo que había anhelado había salido como a él le hubiera gustado, acaso ¿era mucho pedir? Querer ser un ninja regular, con un trabajo regular, casarse y tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño, retirarse y jugar todas las tardes shogi, porque esa era la vida que él quería, pero gracias al estúpido pergamino que encontró puedo viajar al futuro y descubrir tristemente que no logró conseguir nada de ello, estar cerca de Temari significaba para él una vida llena de complicaciones.

Después de que pudo despejar su mente, caminó por las calles de la aldea, le preocupaba no haber traído de vuelta a Sasuke, haber decepcionado a los demás y quizá muy en el fundo también le preocupaba la indiferencia de la princesa de Suna quien lo ignoró por completo a la hora de despedirse, - Quizá es lo mejor, entre más indiferentes seamos uno del otro, menos probabilidades tendremos de terminar juntos. - recalcó en sus pensamientos Shikamaru.


	9. Chapter 9

El Clan Nara estaba de fiesta, dos miembros importantes acababan de llegar de misión, una misión lo bastante exitosa que mejoró las relaciones entre la familia Feudal del país del Fuego y el Clan Nara...

Nara Shikamaru y Nara Shiori quién era un ninja muy talentoso, era más alto que Shikamaru, de piel morena, cabello oscuro y profundos ojos negros, un joven bastante apuesto de una seductora mirada bajo aquellas dos perfectas cejas muy bien definidas; habían sido elegidos para escoltar a la sobrina del señor Feudal en su travesía por algunas regiones del país, en total la hermosa joven de tan solo 16 años tenía alrededor de 10 escoltas y 2 ninjas miembros de Konoha, ósea Shiori de 16 años y Shikamaru quién tenía 14 años.

Durante la misión fueron atacados por unos bandidos, que fueron inmediatamente derrotados por los escoltas de la joven Hana pero en ese atentado había una trampa, no muy lejos de ahí, transitaba la hermana del señor feudal, madre de Hana aunque ella tenía el doble de escoltas ninguno como los jóvenes Nara. La hermana del señor Feudal fue raptada, pero gracias a las increíbles habilidades analíticas y estratégicas de los Nara, pudieron salvarla aun siendo que ésta no era su misión. Los shinobis llevaron sanas y salvas hasta el palacio real a las dos damiselas, tan agradecido estaba el Señor Feudal que proporcionó una fiesta en honor a los dos shinobis de Konoha. La celebración en el palacio proporcionó un espectacular banquete, fuegos artificiales y un gran baile. Esa noche el palacio estaba completamente de fiesta, incluyendo al joven Shiori que se veía muy alegre alado de la joven Hana, todos menos Shikamaru, a quién no le gustaban mucho las celebraciones y menos en su honor, mientras estaba recostado en un árbol vio como unos hombres armados salían del palacio por una de las puertas principales, los siguió, y descubrió que se reunirán en secreto pretendiendo un golpe de estado contra el señor Feudal.

Shikamaru debía actuar rápido, fue hacia dónde estaba Shiori para ponerlo al tanto, los jóvenes aseguraron el palacio y crearon una estrategia para ganar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pues más de la mitad de los soldados del señor Feudal estaban contra él, guiados por el oficial al Mando mano derecha y amigo del Señor Feudal. Los Nara protegieron a toda costa el palacio y su gente adentro, hasta que por fin aparecieron los refuerzos enviados por la Quinta Hokage. El Señor Feudal estaba eternamente en deuda con Shiori y Shikamaru por salvar su régimen de aquel a quien creía su amigo.

... y allí estaba Shikamaru, con su cara de aburrimiento, en medio de los ancianos, el concejo y miembros de su Clan, mientras su padre Shikaku orgulloso de sus dos jóvenes ninja daba unas palabras en su honor; en la fiesta estuvieron presentes Lady Tsunade, un representante del señor Feudal y la joven Hana. Como muestra de su profundo agradecimiento el Señor Feudal les obsequió grandes extensiones de tierras para el Clan, con el fin de expandir más su territorio además de una importante cantidad de oro que ascendiera más la posición de los Nara.

Al terminar la celebración, Shiori se veía muy animado, pasó su brazo por el cuello de Shikamaru y le dijo:

\- Bueno, algo bueno salió de todo esto.

\- Bromeas, nada de eso me interesa, a mí solo me bastaba con una semana de vacaciones. Ahora nos pondrán a trabajar más.

\- Oye eres muy difícil de complacer.

Shikamaru solo sonrió de medio lado.

\- Por cierto, - dijo Shiori - ¿Sabes que a mi hermana le gustas?

\- Va! (bufo Shikamaru) ... tú hermana es lo bastante pequeña para andar pensando en esas cosas.

\- Tiene tú misma edad.

\- Mendokusai ... las mujeres son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. (colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza tal y como acostumbra hacerlo).

\- Ya verás cómo un día te llegará alguien y deberás cuidar lo que dices.

Shikamaru se quedó un rato más en la celebración, pues por más flojo que esa, seguía siendo alguien muy responsable y al siguiente día tenía una misión con Asuma Sensei en el País de los Osos.

Como era costumbre, después de cada misión Asuma llevaba a su equipo a comer en el restaurant de BBQ, el equipo 10 se había fortalecido bastante, pero todavía les faltaba llevarse bien, Ino no dejaba de discutir con Chouji, Shikamaru parecía disfrutar la situación. Asuma veía con resignación a sus tres pequeños querubines. En lo que ordenaban, Shikamaru fue al baño a lavarse las manos, al salir, una joven lo llamo por su nombre totalmente sonrojada, era Hanako la hermana menor de Shiori, había estado siguiendo a Shikamaru los últimos días. Hanako era de la misma edad de Shikamaru, un poco más pequeña de estatura, ojos muy grandes color morado lavanda y tenía un cabello bastante hermoso, usaba cola de caballo pues pertenecía al Clan Nara, su coleta era larga, siempre la tenía de lado, y un flequito de lado lo bastante marcado, una chica bonita, de temperamento demasiado dócil. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él a quién le pidió de favor aceptara el regalo qué le había comprado, la otra Nara no iba sola, había 2 amigas con ella, eso incómodo al shinobi, quién acepto el regalo solo por compromiso. Al domador de sombras no le dio ni la más mínima curiosidad de saber que había debajo de la envoltura, a duras penas supo de la cajita de chocolates porque venía en un paquete trasparente. Sin embargo, no contaba con que sus maravillosos y discretos amigos lo hubieran visto todo. Comenzaba a sospechar que ...no sería una comida que disfrutaría a gusto.


	10. Chapter 10

En el país del Viento, una joven rubia corría por todo el centro de Suna, le habían dado una de las mejores noticias de su vida Akasuna No Sasori había regresado a la aldea, desesperada por llegar, Temari esquivaba a toda prisa a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino. Hasta que por fin llego a casa de la abuela Chiyo, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, la princesa de Suna abrió la puerta ansiosa de volver a ver su amigo de la infancia, y ahí estaba él, todavía no se instalaba, tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado a Suna cuando ella se enteró. Temari saltó para abrazarlo y Sasori correspondió su abrazo, la abuela Chiyo miraba a esos dos, si bien sus años de experiencia le hacían saber que entre ellos había algo más que solo amistad. La ojiverde se quedó con Sasori toda la mañana, hacía años que no platicaba con él, tenía tanto que contarle. Esa noche lo invitó a cenar en la casa de los Sabaku No puso todo su esfuerzo en la cena, Kankuro también era muy amigo de Sasori, en la academia fueron un par de cadillitos que constantemente se metían en problemas, a pesar de que Gaara no tenía mucha relación con Sasori, lo respetaba mucho, pues Sasori se había ganado el respeto de toda Suna, gran parte del país del Viento y sus fronteras.

Mientras cenaban Kankuro no vaciló en recordar a lado de su amigo muchas anécdotas que pasaron juntos, las risas invadían el lugar, hasta Gaara la estaba pensado muy bien, él también recordaba algunas de las travesuras de sus hermanos; Como aquella vez cuando la académica debía participar en el festival que la aldea festeja año con año, esa ocasión la academia debía montar una obra de teatro, Temari era la figura estelar pero ella no quería salir en escena quedaría en ridículo así que le pidió a su amigo Sasori crear una marioneta idéntica a ella para que ocupara su lugar, el marionetista hizo lo que le pidió, creo la más hermosa marioneta con la imagen de Temari y su sonrisa "sí con esa sonrisota" la que solo ella sabe hacer pero vaya detalle la obra de teatro era de suspenso no de comedia, la aldea lo vio como algo muy gracioso además la voz no coincidía para nada con la princesa de Suna, fue un tremendo éxito, todos querían ir a verla. Por supuesto que a nuestros jóvenes shinobis no les fue muy bien en la academia, dos semanas les costó hacer el aseo después de clases.

Para el final de la cena, Sasori se quedó un poco más, le hubiera gustado quedarse con Temari a solas, pero Kankuro estaba de mal tercio, aun así, Temari sintió que todo salió de maravilla. Habló con el pelirrojo sobre lo que tenía en mente y como era de esperarse Sasori estaba totalmente dispuesto en llevar a cabo su proyecto.

En la mañana siguiente, Temari y Sasori estaban juntos en la biblioteca, cuando la rubia estuvo en Konoha aprendió el esquema que usaba la Hoja, moría de ganas de implementarlo en Suna pero debía modificar varias reformas, eso era lo complicado, hacerlo sola le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero Sasori estaba con ella, nada podía salir mal. Gaara llego de manera inesperada, tomó una silla y se sentó, él también quería poner su granito de arena, el marionetista lo miraba con asombro jamás había visto a Gaara involucrarse en los asuntos de sus hermanos, nuestro Gaara estaba cambiado y eso sería algo muy benéfico para la aldea.

Una vez listo, llevaron ante el consejo la nueva reforma después de su evaluación fue aprobada exitosamente fueron semanas de arduo trabajo, pero Temari estaba satisfecha y mandó un nuevo reporte de situación a Konoha dando a conocer que sus hermanos y ella serían instructores en Suna.

Un día apareció en Suna un grupo que se hacían llamar los cuatro celestiales, pretendían robar los poderes del Shukaku. Los hermanos de la arena corrían a toda prisa en busca de los criminales que habían secuestrado a Matsuri. Por otro lado, Shikamaru se encontraba leyendo el informe que Lady Tsunade le había dado, las expresiones de Shikamaru reflejaban una profunda preocupación, al parecer esos tipos eran peligrosos, de inmediato organizo un escuadrón, dio órdenes de distribución a cada uno pues conocía perfectamente la ubicación de los encuentros, el Nara se asignó la región donde Temari estaba luchando. Shikamaru e Ino corrían a prisa, Ino no podía seguir el paso de Shikamaru extrañamente el domador de sombras corría con más prisa que en ninguna otra ocasión.

Por otro lado, en la batalla, Kujaku la mujer de elemento aire tenía acorralada a Temari, había gastado demasiado chakra, fue arrojada ante un árbol, la rubia se golpeó fuerte la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Shikamaru vio el momento del impacto aquella mujer pretendía dar el golpe final y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo rescató a la hermosa ojiverde, por poco llegaba tarde, de haberse demorado un poco más Temari estaría muerta, el solo hecho de imaginarlo Shikamaru sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho. Despertó del trance y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azabache del Nara, se veía muy preocupado. Ahora que la rubia había despertado, pidió a Ino cuidar de ella, pero Temari se puso de pie, ella jamás permitirá verse acorralada por el enemigo no señor.

\- Vamos mujer, déjame devolverte el favor, ¿quieres?

\- Si realmente quieres ayudar ¡Ayuda a Gaara! yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

Shikamaru no quería dejar expuesto el gran orgullo de la princesa de Suna, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola encargarse del enemigo. Para no interrumpir su enorme vanidad se doblegó ante ella:

\- Tengo un plan, pero, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿podrías hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de plan?

Y de nuevo trabajaron en equipo, el Nara admitió que aparte del equipo 10 no había otra persona como Temari que le diera esa sensación de complementarse perfectamente. Kankuro también había librado la batalla contra Ryugan, solo quedaba la batalla de Gaara contra el fundador de la aldea de los Artesanos Seimei.

Seimei acorraló a Gaara dentro de una caja de metal, Neji y Hinata dieron aviso, Temari temía lo peor, su hermano podía transformarse en el terrible Shukaku.

Llegaron demasiado tarde, la transformación ya había empezado, ahora debían cuidarse no solo de Seimei también de Gaara. Se distribuyeron en dos equipos para detenerlos. Neji, Chouji y Shikamaru se unieron para detener a Seimei. Pero Gaara era demasiado fuerte, acorraló a Kankuro y Naruto, el pelirrojo sostuvo con su mano a Kankuro para asfixiarlo, pero Temari intervino, no podía ver cómo su hermano menor mataba a su hermano mayor. Gaara soltó a Kankuro quién cayó debilitado, clavó sobre Temari una lanza. Una sombra detuvo a Gaara unos segundos y pudo desviar un poco el impacto, aun así, ella recibió una herida de gravedad sobre su vientre, de esta forma el niño prodigio de la Arena recupero el conocimiento y evito la trasformación.

Por Shikamaru:

Ya había escuchado hablar de la aldea de los Artesanos, es una aldea muy importante pues las mejores herramientas de todo el mundo son forjadas ahí. Sabía que algo andaba mal pues yo estaba en la oficina de la Quinta cuando mandó a Kakashi sensei a inspeccionar el lugar. Trataba de concentrarme en mis deberes, pero me sentía algo inquieto, días antes Sakura nos contó que Temari había mando un reporte, el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me hacía sentir muy nervioso, eso no me gustó, algo no andaba bien en mí. Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber nada de ella, no es que me interese mucho saber sobre su vida de hecho yo me había mantenido muy ocupado en mis deberes. Pero sus hermanos y ella se encontraban en aprietos, ellos una vez nos rescataron. Decidí yo mismo ir en busca de Temari, pero solo fue porque ella me rescato una vez y nada mas. Pude rescatarla, por fin podía sentirme en paz conmigo mismo, pero se veía muy cansada, me preocupé mucho por ella, pero mi preocupación solo era por la misión y ya.

Mendokusai! Seguía siendo muy orgullosa, más alta a como la recordaba incluso creció un poco más, escuché que ya era una chunin, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Logramos acabar pronto con aquella mujer todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero las cosas se pusieron feas, Seimei el líder de los cuatro celestiales había regresado a la vida, peor aún el demonio que tiene Gaara en su interior se estaba apoderando de él, necesite la ayuda de Neji nadie como él para detectar los puntos débiles, y la de mi buen amigo Chouji. Solo me distraje unos momentos, lo juro unos cuantos segundos y Gaara ya tenía en sus manos a Kankuro, pude adivinar la mente de Temari ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡Déjame detener a Seimei y corro ayudar a tu hermano pero no lo hagas!, no seas obstinada Temari ... pero fue inútil, ella se me adelantó, lo sabía, sabía que iría, porque demonios actuó sin pensar las cosas, Gaara recuperó el control, se reprochó asi mismo lo que había causado, grité a Sakura para que contuviera la pérdida de sangre, si Sakura no hubiera estado ahí, Temari hubiera muerto por una hemorragia, no podía verla así, según Sakura su vida ya no corría peligro sentí un gran alivio al oír eso pero debía ser llevada al hospital más cercano cuando llegaron los refuerzos de la Arena. Tenía en mis brazos a Tamari yo mismo quería encargarme de llevarla al hospital hasta que un idiota pelirrojo intervino, el muy estúpido no estuvo presente en la batalla y llega de buenas a primeras queriendo hacerse cargo de todo.

Los shonobis de la Arena reforzaron y atendieron a los heridos, Sasori quitó a Temari de los brazos del Nara, ordenó escoltar los ninjas de la hoja hasta que estuvieran a salvo en su aldea, y se llevó a toda prisa a la princesa del viento al hospital de Suna. Shikamaru mordió su labio inferior, ¿Quién sería ese idiota que se llevó a Temari? ¿Por qué se le veía tan preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué la miraba de tal manera? Shikamaru no sería capaz de reconocerlo, pero estaba celoso.

Después de eso regresaron a su aldea, el domador de sombras … se mantuvo en silencio … todo el camino.


	11. Chapter 11

Las cosas en Sunagakure se estaban poniendo tensas, necesitaban elegir un Kazekage la estabilidad política no podía estar sólida sin alguien al mando, el consejo no lograba tomar una decisión. Las posibilidades que tenía Suna eran pocas, tenía muchos y muy buenos shinobis pero los mejores poseían un corazón oscuro, ahora que Suna estaba mejorando sus relaciones con las demás aldeas lo menos que necesitaba era un líder que los guiaría directo a una guerra. Los ancianos tenían a sus candidatos favoritos, pero aun así no llegaban a un acuerdo, Gaara estaba dentro de esos candidatos, aunque no era del gusto de la mayoría, Sasori de la Arena Roja era un candidato mucho más popular. Sin embargo, a él no le interesaba el puesto de Kazekage, sus abuelos Chiyo y Ebizo tenían mucha influencia política el marionetista sabía muy bien que no había mejor ninja como Sabaku No Gaara, en los últimos años había demostrado un cambio radical, además de ser alguien maduro, astuto y muy fuerte después de todo era descendiente del anterior Kazekage que mejor sucesor que su propio hijo. La familia de Sasori y la familia de Temari pertenecían a las dos familias más poderosas y respetadas de la región, ambas venían de una rama noble y antigua de su país. Así que una vez aliada la influencia de los Sabaku No y Akasuna No tenían dos de las terceras partes de los votos a su favor, de esta forma nombraron a Gaara el nuevo Kazekage.

Mientras tanto en Konoha el Nara había despertado demasiado aterrado porque en su mano se había dibujado una flor de jazmín intentó una y mil veces lavarse, se talló con cuánto pudo pero nada la borraba, por más vergüenza que sentía fue hasta Lady Tsunade para que lo revisara, la mujer se echó a reír cuando lo examinó no era más que una pequeña travesura, alguien le había lanzado un hechizo de amor lo bastante inocente no había nada de qué preocuparse solo era cuestión de días para que se le borraran por si solas, el shinobi se veía bastante molesto a él que carajos le importaban esas cosas, la Hokage sacó de su escritorio un par de guantes, anda será mejor que te marches pronto llegara el Kazekage.

La Quinta Hokage le había asignado escoltar al Kazekage hasta que concluyera su estadía, a lo lejos vio la figura de tres hombres acercarse, los reconocía claramente eran el Kazekage, Kankuro y el maldito pelirrojo. Shikamaru ni siquiera se preocupó en disimular la repulsión que le provoco reencontrarse con ese hombre, los escoltó hasta la torre de la Hokage donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Antes de dar inicio el Nara observó la cercanía con la que Sasori se dirigía a los hermanos de la Arena hablaban con bastante familiaridad incluso Kankuro bromeaba con dicho shinobi.

Para cuando llegó Lady Tsunade escuchó claramente como Sasori llamó al Kazekage por Gaara-kun definitivamente eso no le agrado, le disgustó bastante, ¿Qué diablos? Le estaba hablando a su Kage no a un compañero de equipo, ¿Por qué había tanta confianza en ellos?; La reunión trató de la posibilidad de retomar los exámenes Chunin, Gaara iba a tomar la palabra, pero Sasori intervino se convirtió en el centro de atención, se había mantenimiento muy certero en cada pauta que marcaba cuando algo no le parecía, sabia manejar bien los intereses de Suna. No fue hasta el siguiente día, cuando por fin los Kages llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo. El domador de sombras tenía un nuevo objetivo, descubrir quién era ese tipo.

Ese mismo día Kankuro y el Nara ya se encontraban trabajando juntos elaborando un plan de trabajo para los exámenes, moría de curiosidad por saber de Sasori así que, cuidando muy bien no parecer demasiado obvio preguntó un par de cosas sobre Suna esperando el momento adecuado para poder preguntar lo que quería.

\- ¿Hace mucho que conocen a Sasori?

\- Si, desde nuestra infancia, nuestra familia se ha llevado muy bien con ellos desde hace muchos años.

\- Ya veo, así que se conocen bien.

Shikamaru continuó con el interrogatorio, - Y ¿qué hace exactamente?

Kankuro miró al shinobi bastante extrañado, pero igual respondió, - Sasori es un genio, fue chunin a los 8 años, tiene el rango de jounin experto en el uso de marionetas y creador de venenos, no me extraña en absuelto que a sus 15 años haya sido el líder de ANBU en nuestra aldea.

\- Vaya, sí que es todo un genio, - respondió el domador de sombras bastante sarcástico, en su mente no le sorprendía, por favor nadie podía ser más inteligente que él, excepto su padre. ¿Qué tiene de genial un tipo con cara de mujer que además juega con muñecas?

Ese hombre le parecía de lo más simple. Pero parece ser que nadie opinaba igual, para gusto de él sus compañeras se sentían convenientemente atraídas por Sasori cuando se esparció el rumor de su linaje, inteligencia, de sus increíbles habilidades en el campo de batalla y de la gran educación que lo atribuía todas quedaron encantadas pero Sasori nunca se dio aires de nada, además solo tenía ojos para una mujer, que a diferencia de Shikamaru no buscaba en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle saber sus intenciones a la princesa del viento lo haría sin rodeos, pues tenía años de amarle en silencio.

Los ninjas continuaban trabajando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una tercera voz, era Sasori después de haber trabajado todo el día con el Kazekage mandó a decir que podían tomarse un descanso, Kankuro a toda prisa transcribía a la velocidad de luz, debía terminar cuanto antes, un brillo en los ojos lo delataba, le urgía salir de ahí corriendo, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y una gotita de sudor pasó por su frente.

El domador de sombras los escoltó por toda la aldea, le estaba costando dificultad estar tan cerca del Akasuna No, trato de ser lo más indiferente posible, después de llevarlos a comer anduvieron recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, al pasar por un callejón dos voces femeninas se escuchaban en plena riña, el Nara conocía a la perfección las poseedoras de dicha voz. Era Sakura e Ino pelando por Sasuke como siempre. Les llamó la atención que a su lado estaba un local de una anciana lo bastante extraña, dicho local había sido el motivo de la pelea entre las dos kunoichis. Cuando Ino vio a uno de sus mejores amigos acercarse le habló, para convencerlos de dejarse envolver por la anciana.

\- Vamos mis jóvenes amigos, acérquense no sean tímidos. Se ve que son unos muchachitos lo bastante fuertes, ¿les gustaría saber cómo les ira en el futuro? Les puedo leer las cartas o quizá un hechizo de amor, pero no cualquier hechizo.

La anciana se dirigió a Kankuro y Sorori pues parecían forasteros.

\- Anciana soy un ninja, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, - expresó el castaño.

\- Te mostrare algo interesante.

Kankuro lanzó una mirada de complicidad al pelirrojo, - ¿por qué no le muestra a él?

\- Kankuro a mí no me metas en tus asuntos, - declinó el otro marionetista.

La anciana tomo rápidamente la mano del pelirrojo, el castaño lo estaba sujetando lo bastante fuerte para que no escapara, vaya que estaba disfrutando ese momento.

\- ¡No Kankuro, vete al infierno!, - Gritaba el shonobi.

\- Lo que haré será muy sencillo. – Dijo la anciana. – Les explicare, arrojaré sobre su amigo uno de mis polvos mágicos, hay doce tipos de flores según su fecha de cumpleaños, en la mano derecha del jovencito se le dibujara una de ellas, aquí viene lo interesante, el mismo tipo de flor se le aparecerá a la persona con quien compartirá toda su vida. ¿Qué les parece?

\- Usted hágalo anciana, hágalo, - decía a carcajadas Kankuro.

Y la anciana lanzo los polvos mágicos sobre Sasori, tal y como lo había dicho, en su mano se dibujó una flor de cerezo, ahora solo faltaba por descubrir quién sería aquella chica que portaría en su mano izquierda la otra flor, el dibujo solo estaría unos cuantos días antes de borrarse. Dentro de los espectadores, uno de ellos camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, esa persona era Shikamaru, quien no dejaba de tocarse la mano pues el llevaba consigo una flor de jazmín, atónico miraba para todos lados, era como si sintiera que todo mundo lo estuviera mirando. Su compañera Ino notó los nervios del shinobi, pero no podía imaginar que era lo que realmente le ocurría. Después de eso, el Nara pasó a dejarlos al hotel donde se hospedaban, por nada del mundo se quitaría esos benditos guantes se decía a sí mismo, antes de llegar al distrito Nara, pasó a ver a su mejor amigo, había sido un día lo bastante largo, una que otra vez al shonobi le gustaba romper un poco las reglas, buscaba la manera de beberse unas cervezas, Chouji lo acompaño, el domador de sombras tenía tantas ganas de sacar ese repudio por el shonibi de la Arena, casi lo había olvidado después de lo que paso con la anciana que se toparon en la tarde. Solo se tomó unas cuantas cervezas y se fueron del bar.

Mientras caminaba con su típico andar, no notó que todo ese tiempo se estaba dirigiendo al bosque Nara, allí se sentó un momento, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez, dicha kunoichi no dejaba de aparecer una y otra vez de su mente. Se sintió observado, y no estaba del todo mal, alguien lo había siguiendo. Era Hanako.

Llevaba puesta una diminuta falda dándole una buena vista al shinobi, quién mejor se volteó a otro lado, pero Hanako estaba decidida a todo quería a Shikamaru para ella, se sentó a su lado y conversaron un rato después de eso ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, poco a poco bajó su mano hasta su pecho, Shikamaru detuvo su mano.

\- ¡Oye no hagas eso!

\- ¿Porque no? ¿No te gusta?

\- Escucha, no es correcto.

Ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de parar, comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco del ninja y lo beso, el Nara no quería y cuando estuvo dispuesto alejarla la luz de la Luna reflejaron sus ojos, y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos color verde aguamarina, el alcohol había hecho algo de efecto, imaginó aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto lo hechizaban. Se dejó llevar por el momento, tomó a Hanako por la cintura y la beso apasionante, la kunoichi le quitó por completo el chaleco lo acaricio por encima de la camisa hasta que se la quito, Shikamaru era muy sexy a pesar de ser delgado estaba muy marcado, poseedor de un cuerpo de ensueño, posó su mano sobre el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su parte íntima el cual comenzaba a ponerse dura, Shikamaru acaricio los senos de la castaña y comenzó a masajearlos una y otra vez, desabrocho su blusa, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos y quitó el brasier, Hanako disfrutaba los besos del Nara sobre su piel, él la sujetaba con fuerza y metió una mano sobre la falda, acariciado toda la pierna hasta llegar a su zona íntima era tan bueno en eso, masturbaba a Hanako como todo un experto, la kunoichi gritó suavemente su nombre, la voz de la castaña lo hizo entrar en razón, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? entonces Shikamaru paró, paró de golpe.

\- Hanako vete a casa

\- Espera Shikamaru no te vayas.

\- Enserio Hanako, no te quiero lastimar, además yo le pertenezco a otra mujer, - Shikamaru lo dijo sin pensar.

\- Tienes novia?

\- No, pero yo... olvídalo, si no te vas tú me voy yo.

Y se fue, dejando a Hanako llorando… sin prestarle atención a su mano. Ella tenía la flor blanca de jazmín.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenía unos cuantos días desde que el Kazekage y sus jóvenes acompañantes se habían ido de la Hoja, los exámenes chunin se llevarían a cabo en un mes, en cualquier momento el Embajador de Suna llegaría a la aldea. Mientras tanto el Nara se encontraba ante una pila inmensa de documentos que debía revisar uno por uno, tenía días sin dormir bien, algo le preocupaba y no precisamente era la cantidad masiva de trabajo, se sentía confundido, su mente racional estaba sufriendo daños por una mujer. No podía sacar de su mente a la ojiverde y por qué se había mostrado tan fiel a ella cuando Hanako intento provocarlo, por otro lado, estaba Sasori ese maldito marionetista le había hecho sentir celos cuando descubrió la cercanía con la familia de Temari, que situación tan más problemática pensó el shinobi, se recostó sobre el escritorio cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba a su oficina, era Shizune quién traía consigo una carta y se la entregó.

CARTA:

Buenos días Hokage

Me es muy grato representar a mi aldea y contribuir en la organización de los exámenes chunin, le aviso que el día de mañana estaré llegando a Konoha en punto de las 8:00am.

Sin otro motivo más que decir me despido de usted quedando a su total disposición.

Atentamente: Sabaku No Temari

\- ¿Shikamaru? Shikamaru!

\- ¿Si? Dígame Shizune-san

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

\- No discúlpeme, ¿me podría repetir?

\- Dije que mañana saldrás a recibir a la señorita Temari y organizaras con ella todos los preparativos para los exámenes, es una orden de Lady Tsunade.

El domador de sombras se había quedado sin habla, su cerebro se bloqueó por completo cuando vio la firma de la carta, estaría cerca de ella por un mes entero, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? ¿Qué podía pasar en un mes? Esa rubia no tenía ni idea del poder que ejercía sobre el Nara.

Por Shikamaru:

Esa noche no pude dormir, toda la noche me la pasé en vela de un lado a otro, mañana, mañana la volveré a ver, la última vez no pude ni despedirme. Aquella ocasión cuando cayó herida me preocupe bastante, no tenía a quien preguntarle su estado de salud, hasta que le insinué a Sakura que debería escribir una carta de medico a medico al cuerpo médico de Suna. Porqué que estúpido me vería de solo presentarme en su aldea únicamente para verla, ni siquiera me habla a menos que yo inicie la conversación. Esa mañana me estaba volviendo loco, me probé una cosa y otra y nada me gustaba, al final pensé que solo era una misión más no tenía por qué estar tan presentable al final me decidí por mi uniforme como siempre. Salí de casa con tiempo no quería llegar tarde. Y me recargué sobre la puerta de la entrada, faltaban 20 minutos para las 8:00am vamos Shikamaru no es posible que estés tan nervioso, solo es una misión, solo es una mujer, contrólate. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré … fueron los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida.

Hasta que por fin la vi llegar …

Oh por Dios Temari, ¿qué te hiciste? Mi corazón latía, latía mucho, me estaba costando trabajo respirar, mis manos estaban temblando, estaba demasiado nervioso, ella se veía completamente hermosa, mucho más hermosa, no pensé que pudiera serlo aún más. La última vez que la vi tenía semblante de niña, pero ahora ya es toda una mujer, su cuerpo ha cambiado demasiado, lleva puesto un kimono, pero mierda eso no disimula para nada su perfecta figura, su busto es más voluminoso, su cintura se ajusta perfectamente a su vestimenta, y sus caderas … "Shikamaru concéntrate" no puedes perder el control, como demonios me vi envuelto en esto, vamos actúa normal, genio.

\- Vaya así que tú eres la Embajadora de Suna.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo esperabas? (Temari colocó sus manos en la cintura) - Mírate, como has cambiado, creciste.

\- En cambio tú sigues estando igual.

\- Tan simpático como siempre, - dijo la rubia con un tono sarcástico y sonriendo levemente.

El Nara sonrió, la condujo hasta la torre de la Hokage, allí se presentó ante Lady Tsunade en una reunión muy corta pero bastante ceremoniosa, en su estancia compartirá la oficina con el domador de sombras. Al entrar a lo que sería su nueva oficina frunció el ceño dirigiendo una inminente mirada.

\- Si vamos a compartir esta oficina comenzaremos por poner orden.

\- Lo que tú digas mujer, - dijo Shikamaru con un tonó de fastidio.

Bien sabía que esa mujer lo podría en cintura durante todo el mes.

\- Bien por aquí colocaremos el escritorio, por allá mandáremos hacer una ventana enorme para que puedas ver las nubes, ¿te gustan cierto? ¡Sí en ese lugar estará bien! (colocó su mano sobre su mentón) ahí no dará el Sol asi que no habrá problema.

¿En qué momento Temari sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las nubes? Al parecer no le era del todo indiferente, y la rubia continúo dándole ordenes al pobre domador de sombras.

-Shikamaru! No te han dicho ¿Para que funcionan los estantes? Tienes el montón de libros por todos lados ¿Cómo puedes trabajar así?

Indiscutiblemente trabajar con la Princesa de Suna por un mes completo será muy problemático. Incluso mandó al shinobi por carpinteros, necesitaba tapizar las paredes de la oficina ya que las paredes lucían viejas y sucias. El pobre muchacho anduvo por toda la aldea consiguiendo todo lo que venía en una lista hecha por la misma Sabaku No, al volver a la oficina, todos los documentos, los pergaminos y libros estaban acomodados perfectamente, la rubia estaba tomando el té frente al escritorio mientras que los carpinteros hacían su trabajo.

\- Oye, oye ¿por qué tú no haces nada?

La ojiverde lo miró, - Porque yo ya terminé lo que me tocaba hacer, ordené alfabéticamente cada libro, almacené cada pergamino según su contenido y además hice una agenda de los documentos que debes entregar según sus fechas (lo dijo poniéndose de pie) - ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

\- Mendokusai, aquí tienes.

El Nara en ningún momento puso muestra de objeción, al contrario, seguía cada orden de la rubia sin repelar. La oficina había quedado perfecta, Temari en ningún momento olvido los pequeños gustos que conocía de Shikamaru y lo decoró de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría se inspiró en el clan Nara. Como toque final la hermosa chica de ojos aguamarina puso un par de plantas en la entrada de la oficina para hacerla más acogedora.

\- Shikamaru

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres mujer?

\- Muchas gracias. (Y le sonrió enormemente)

\- Por cierto … no olvides que mañana tienes que ir por los muebles que mandé a pedir, también necesitaremos una silla extra, los muebles irán en aquella esquina. ¡Vamos Shikamaru aún faltan cosas por hacer!

\- Hai, hai.

Pronto habían pasado tres semanas desde que la Embajadora de Suna había llegado, el trabajo que se había evaluado para un mes gracias a la presión que ejercía la rubia sobre el domador de sombras se llevó acabo en tan solo tres semanas el resto de los días serían días de descanso para ambos.

En tres semanas Shikamaru había aprendido mucho de Temari, tanto que dejó de verla como aquella mujer engreída antipática, más bien le parecía todo lo contrario, ahora sabía que era una mujer inteligente, cortes y amable. Que tan equivocado había estado.

Ese lunes llegó muy temprano al departamento de la ojiverde

\- Y bien que quieres hacer hoy?

\- No sé, no estoy acostumbrada a tener tanto tiempo libre, ¿qué podemos hacer?

\- Muy cerca de aquí llego una feria podemos ir más tarde. En Konoha se hace un festival días antes de los exámenes como vienen muchos turistas es muy común este tipo de cosas (el shinobi cruzo los brazos) Son los días preferidos de mi papá.

Mientras tanto salieron a dar un paseo por las calles de Konoha, la rubia se tomó su tiempo en conocer distintas tiendas, hasta que se toparon con Ino y Chouji.

\- Con que aquí estaban, - dijo la Yamanaka. - Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados.

\- Iremos a casa de Asuma Sensei, - expresó Chouji

\- Tú también estás invitada Temari además dudo que Shikamaru quiera dejarte sola (guiño el ojo la Yamanaka).

Shikamaru se sonrojó, por suerte Temari no había notado nada extraño, los ninjas fueron a casa de su maestro, la ojiverde veía con alegría ese vínculo tan hermoso entre maestro y alumnos, después de pasar un largo rato en casa de Asuma. Los colados del equipo 10 se invitaron solos a la feria, Temari e Ino se habían entendido muy bien, el domador de sombras la miraba de reojo, ella hacía unas muy lindas expresiones que no pasaron por alto por el shinobi.

El cielo pintaban unas nubes que pronosticaban lluvia, pero nada de eso importó, la feria se veía muy animada. Temari moría de ganas por subir a la rueda de la fortuna, Shikamaru se encontraba pagando un algodón de azúcar cuando vio a la princesa de Suna hacerle señas desde lo lejos, la ingenuidad de la rubia era tan grande como su poderoso futon, el Nara llegó hasta su lugar, subieron juntos, había una hermosa vista pero el shinobi estaba más embonado viéndola a ella, Temari se percató que el domador de sombras la veía, se acercó un poco y le quitó un pedacito a su algodón de azúcar gesto que provocó una leve sonrisa en él, hasta que sintieron unas gotitas de agua cada vez más y más intensas y entonces una fuerte lluvia cayó sobre toda la aldea.

La lluvia era tan fuerte que no los dejaba moverse con libertad, él se quitó su chaleco y la cubrió de la lluvia, siendo este su primer momento románico ... observó los labios de Temari, esos gruesos y humectantes labios ... estaban demasiado cerca, moría de ganas por probarlos, por besarlos por saber cómo se sentía besarla... agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, evitando esos pensamientos.

Después de ese momento Shikamaru tenía miedo de acercársele, si llegaba a perder el control y se atrevía a besarla quien sabe que reacción podría tener ella, quizá ya no le volvería hablar.


	13. Chapter 13

Era una hermosa mañana en la Hoja, la ojiverde había despertado desde muy temprano, salía de la ducha, un día antes había tenido la oportunidad de visitar algunos locales a sí que decidió cambiar un poco su vestimenta, un pantalón negro lo bastante ajustado de tipo capri formal, una blusa color azul marino de cuello con un solo botón, estilo oriental, su blusa estaba bordada con estampados floreales. Peinaba su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo, - hoy me haré dos coletas, - dijo la rubia. El sonido de la tetera la hizo apresurase hasta la cocina, olvidó por completo que había puesto algo de té. Shikamaru tocó la puerta ya se había acostumbrado al horario de la rubia, el Nara la vio diferente notó el cambio de Temari, en el futuro ya la había visto usar dos coletas.

En las calles de Konoha se respiraba un aire de fiesta, los turistas no dejaban de llegar; Por todos lados había aldeanos, desfiles, eventos deportivos, y puestos ambulantes, el Nara y Temari caminaban juntos entre la multitud, había demasiada gente, Shikamaru tomó la mano de la rubia para poder salir de aquel lugar, los dos caminaron algo sonrojados por un callejón, todo hubiera estado más que bien si nadie los hubiera visto, pero nada de eso, del otro lado del callejón estaba un mercado y la matriarca de los Nara y su adorable esposo estaban de compras, cuando Shikamu los vio intentó huir, pero siempre es demasiado tarde para él, una sombra lo paralizó por completo, lo hizo girar y ver la cara sombría de su madre, Yoshino también sabe utilizar el Kagemane no Jutsu, y se acercó ante la pareja.

-¿Supongo que tú eres Temari, cierto? Un placer, soy la mamá de este vago.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. – El gusto es mío. – respondió; El líder del clan Nara también se presentó formalmente, algo burlón por tan tremenda situación incómoda para su hijo.

-Hoy en la noche habrá una cena en la casa, estas invitada querida.

La princesa de Suna atinó gustoza, el domador de sombras estaba completamente avergonzado, sus padres pudieron haber mal interpretado las cosas. Después de eso todo estaba perfecto, la pareja estaba disfrutando un día muy alegre, de verdad que Temari se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de ese hombre, y es que a su lado todo era tan cálido, tan perfecto. Pero el gusto no duro por mucho, mientras ambos comían unas ricas castañas, la rubia vio llegar a una de sus personas favoritas, esa persona era Sasori, quien la anduvo buscando por todos lados, ella corrió hasta abrazarlo como solía hacerlo, él la cargo con mucho cariño …

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?

-Nunca lo olvido.

El Nara no termino de dar el bocado cuando vio como Temari estaba en los brazos del pelirrojo, rabia, mucha rabia sentía por todo su ser, malditos celos descontrolados, ¿Qué demonios? Maldita sea, Shikamaru quería asesinarlo, nadie puede acercársele tanto a su rubia si exacto "su rubia" porque muy dentro de su ser él no estaría dispuesto a dejar que ningún hombre la toque. Si pensaban que se quedaría ahí sentado viendo como Sasori la tenía sujeta, están completamente locos, el domador de sombras quería una explicación, por supuesto que se la exigiría a Temari después de partirle la cara al maldito marionetista. La sangre le hervía, ¿Por qué ella no le decía nada? No podía seguir contemplando tan asquerosa escena y se plató en medio, apretando fuertemente sus nudillos.

-¡Espero no interrumpir! - dijo el Nara tan sarcástico.

\- Shiakamaru, te presento a …

\- Buen día Shikamaru, un gusto verte.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo, vaya veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, - volvió a restregar el moreno.

Sasori y Temari se miraron extrañados, el domador de sombras actuaba completamente diferente.

-Pasé un momento a ver a Temari, pero ya debo regresar, Gaara-kun me asigno una misión de suma importancia.

-Y entonces ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Basta Shikamaru, tú no eres así, - dijo ella.

El Nara de verdad se estaba controlado, de verdad que se estaba aguantando las ganas de sacar a patadas al pelirrojo y asegurarse de que nunca se le vuelva acercar a su Temari. He aquí de pronto la gota que derramó el vaso, el marionetista le entregó una hermosa muñeca hecha por él. Y Shikamaru se descontroló totalmente. Le arrebató la muñeca a Temari, y sujetó a Sasori de la camisa.

-Vuelves acercártele a Temari, y te juro te rompo la cara!

-No me amenaces!

\- Y tú no me provoques!

-¿Quién mierda te crees? ¿Porque actúas como si tuvieras un derecho?

\- Porque Temari es mía!

Puuum lo dijo, tenía que sacarlo, Sasori rechino sus dientes, que falta de respeto hacia la princesa de Suna, por otro lado, Shikamaru ya estaba preparando sus puños, pero la ojiverde intentó separarlos, ambos chicos estaban a la par, se miraban con profundo odio, ahí en medio de la calle, donde todos los miraban, donde más de alguno sabía perfectamente que el hijo de los Nara estaba a punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero poco le importó a Shikamaru ser el centro de atención. La rubia debía hacer algo o se matarían.

-Basta! Paren los dos, Sasori por favor déjame arreglarlo.

\- ¿Estarás bien?, - preguntó el marionetista.

-Vete, confía en mí, más tarde te escribiré.

-Tu no le vas a escribir a nadie!, - siguió hablando el domador de sombras.

El pelirrojo tuvo que marcharse, conocía muy bien a Temari si quería seguir llevando bien las cosas con ella lo mejor sería dejarla sola en esos momentos.

Y entonces habló la rubia, - ¿Me podrías explicar que fue eso?

-¡No! ¿Tu explícame a mí porque rayos vino a buscarte ese tipo?

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Temari tenía en sus manos la muñeca que momentos antes él le había arrebatado a Sasori, Shiakamru estaba cegado por los celos, no entendía de razón, pero él necesitaba saber que había entre ellos dos.

Ahí en medio de la calle, no serían capaz de hablar con tranquilidad, así que se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo.

Por Temari:

Que vergüenza conocí a los padres de Shikamaru, tiene un enorme parecido a su padre, son como dos gotas de agua idénticas, su mamá me invitó a cenar esa noche, fue inevitable decir que no, mire al Nara él estaba más avergonzado que yo, le ayude un poco fingiendo que había olvidado lo sucedido y anduvimos caminando por ahí, visitando varios lugares, hasta que él me llevo a comer castañas, pero ese día no era como cualquiera, normalmente ese día es muy triste para mí, pero juro que era la primera vez que lo había olvidado por completo, y todo eso se lo debía a Shikamaru.

Nunca me imaginé ver llegar a Sasori, él tampoco lo olvida, verlo, ahí, justo ese día, casi me hace derramar unas lágrimas, pero ahí estaba tan fiel como siempre.

Cuando éramos niños, Kankuro y yo fuimos encerrados en nuestro cuarto todo el día, la misma noche en la que tío Yashamaru murió, Sasori siendo todavía muy pequeño logró burlar a los guardias e ir por nosotros para evitar que tío Yashamaru cumpliera las perversas ordenes de mi padre, logró llegar hasta el cuarto de Kankuro pero cuando se dirigía al mío, un ninja lo interceptó y lo dejo inconsciente. Desde mi ventana vi como mi hermanito perdía el control y destruía la aldea.

Por ser mujer, mi padre siempre me hizo sentir menos, siempre fui la más débil de mis hermanos, al siguiente día cuando me enteré que tío Yashamaru había muerto me enfrenté ante mi padre. Mi desobedecida me costó y fui encerrada en un cuartel militar por 4 meses, entrenado todo el día, dando una sola comida y durmiendo en una cama fría hecha de pierda. Esos días eran horribles, si no hubiera sido por Sasori, me visitaba una vez cada semana, aprendió a trepar muros e introducía dulces hasta el cuartel, y cada vez que iba a verme llevaba consigo una muñeca. Mi padre nos descubrió, y lo castigo, lo obligó a enfrentarse ante unos jonin a muerte, pero la abuela Chiyo abogo por él y a sus ocho años peleo ante unos chunin, todo por arriesgarse por mí, "a sus ocho años tuvo que asesinar por primera vez".

Y esa es la historia de la muñeca entre Sasori y yo, muchas de las tantas anécdotas, que tenemos juntos.

Por Shikamaru:

Verlos juntos, así abrazados, hubiera preferido que me partiera un rayo, demonios pasaron mil cosas por mi mente, ella se ha mostrado tan indiferente desde la conozco, ¿se supone que eso era lo que quería? Pero después de haber compartido todo un mes juntos, por Kami que me fui enamorando de ella, "todavía más", porque sí, mi coraje era que siempre estuve enamorado de ella.

Conocer a ese idiota de la Arena me desgarro el alma, porque, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? Solo soy un chunin, en cambio él, es de familia noble, tiene un puesto importante en su aldea y es alguien muy respetado en su país, comparado con eso, no soy nada, no la juzgaría si ella quiere estar con él. Pensé que podía aceptarlo, pero estaba muy equivocado, no lo soporté, al demonio con su estúpido ninja prodigio, Temari es mía, solo mía.

Me aventé un numerito a media calle, ¿Qué si me arrepiento? Para nada. Si volviera a regresar ese engreído le vuelvo a dejar muy claras las cosas. Pero después de la explicación de Temari me sentí un verdadero idiota, solo trata de ponerte un poco en mi lugar Temari, yo no tenía idea, joder.

Una bofetada fue lo que me gané. Y se fue dejándome completamente solo.

El Nara sabía que le debía una disculpa a la ojiverde, recostado en una banca sobre la parte más alta de uno de los edificios pensaba y pensaba la manera en la que pudiera hacerlo, no podía solo llegar y disculparse, debía hacer algo más.

Antes de la cena, mucho antes, regresó a su casa, entró rápidamente a su habitación y tomó todos sus ahorros, debía pedir un concejo a su viejo sobre que darle a una mujer cuando está enojada, pero definitivamente no lo hará, tal vez no sea buena idea después de todo. Tenía que ser muy de él, algo muy cercano, algo que lo represente, y fue hasta una joyería, no le compraría un anillo, pensaba el shonobi, tal vez era demasiado pronto para hacerlo, debía haber algo más. Y ahí fue donde vio dos pequeños ciervos de cristal cortado, costaban una fortuna, pero si eran para su rubia eso no importaba realmente. Fue hasta su hotel, agarro valor y toco la puerta, después de un rato nadie abría la puerta, estaba por sentarse para esperar a que ella llegará o abriera la puerta según el caso, pero antes de sentarse la princesa de Suna se decidió en abrirla, con sus ojos rojos con señales de haber llorado, miró fijamente al shinobi. Este se doblego completamente, lo menos que quería en su vida era "volver hacerla llorar" la abrazo, por fin se dignó en abrazarla, no quería volver apartarse de ella jamás, ella sintió tan cálido ese abrazo como ninguno que le hayan dado.

Puso en las manos de Temari el detalle que le había comprado y extendió un bello ramo de rosas.

-Soy un verdadero idiota en estas cosas, ¿me disculpas?

Y ella lo tomó desde el cuello con sus brazos extendidos, lo abrazó de nuevo mucho más fuerte, ¿cómo no perdonar tan hermosa escena de celos? Ellos estaban destinados en ser el uno para el otro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, que bueno que aún siguen leyéndome, agradezco infinitamente sus muestras de apoyo, quiero avisarles que nuestra historia está por llegar a su desenlace, aun no me decido si darle uno capítulos más de vida, pero les prometo que será un hermoso final, ya lo tengo volando sobre las nubes, no crean que me he olvidado de Shikadai y todo eso, no señor, de hecho, es mi temática central, pero solo quiero que las cosas se vayan dando paulatinamente.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo tridimensional :v**

La casa Nara era tan acogedora, el ambiente que trasmitía ese hogar era tan agradable, su madre preparaba todo para la cena de esa noche, olía delicioso, Yoshino se estaba luciendo en la cocina ya que tendría varios invitados, la joven pareja llegó, motivo que alegro mucho a la matriarca de los Nara, estaba segura que el vago de su hijo había tenido buen ojo, desde que conoció a Temari esa mañana le gustó mucho para su pequeño retoño, el señor Nara también compartía dicha opinión con su esposa, pero conociendo al cobarde de su hijo de seguro todavía no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, vaya que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-Señora ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?, - preguntó Temari.

-No querida cómo crees, eres mi invitada, - dijo la castaña.

En tanto, el líder del clan tomó la palabra, - Temari-san ¿has jugado algún juego de estrategia? También son conocidos como juegos de potencial humano o estratégico.

-¿Papá? ¡No!, - expreso rápidamente el domador de sombras.

Temari jamás había escuchado hablar de eso, pero como buena kunoichi que es, no se intimidó, el líder del clan la observada fascinado, la rubia acomodaba las piezas de una manera extraordinaria, Shikamaru por otro lado no dejaba de sudar, sabía lo que eso significaba. Y terminó, lo hizo muy bien, cuando su padre le hizo esa prueba a Shikamaru lo resolvió en 6 minutos, una persona normal suele tardarse entre una y dos horas, ¿quieren saber cuánto tardó Temari? Ella lo hizo en tan solo 25 minutos.

-Fascinante querida, lo hiciste muy bien, - Shikaku lo dijo muy gustoso.

Esa prueba es exclusivamente para los miembros de su clan, menos mal que la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que para ellos significaba, definitivamente Shikamaru había elegido muy bien a la próxima sucesora; Después de un largo rato los invitados llegaron, estaban todos, primera y segunda generación InoShikaChou, sus esposas y su Sensei, eran momentos alegres. Verla ahí, sentada en la mesa, compartiendo momentos cerca de las personas que más quiere significó todo para Shikamaru, sentía que era momento de hablar, total ¿Qué podía perder? Ya le había hecho una escena de celos, lo único que faltaba era confesarle su amor. De las mayores dichas que puede presumir el Nara es ser un desvergonzado, a él no le interesa lo que los demás piensen, cuando toma una decisión simplemente la hace, eso sí trata de buscar el momento indicado.

Yoshino se levantó de la mesa para ir por el postre hasta la cocina, pero Temari se ofreció en hacerlo, por lo menos así se sentiría un poco útil, la señora Nara había sido muy atenta con ella, así que sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar vio el pastel sobre la mesa, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la palita y el cuchillo para partirlo, una voz susurró muy muy cerca de su oído, - ¿buscas algo? su piel se erizo, ese susurro fue de lo más provocativo, un tono tan sexy, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, era la voz de Shikamaru, tímida tartamudeo un poco, gesto placentero para el shonobi quien tenía el control del momento, - déjame te ayudo, - de nuevo susurro acercándose más, ella volteo a verlo, estaba demasiado sonrojada, y él no dejaba de ver sus labios, qué desde hace mucho tiempo moría por probar, fue acorralándola más y más, el corazón de ambos latía al mil, la rubia estaba completamente indefensa, el moreno se veía muy decidido, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, la tomó de la cintura autoritariamente, nadie más que él tenía derecho de tenerla así, y ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco, hasta sentir la respiración de ambos que se agitaba más y más, era el momento indicado, la beso "sí la beso" la beso con todo el amor que tenía guardado por años, la beso con toda la ternura del mundo, con toda esa pasión, ese deseo carnal, la beso, primero la beso despacio, sin prisa, explorando el interior de su boca, deleitándose con esos labios gruesos y humectantes con sabor a gloria e invitación a pecado, ellos ya no podían parar, exploraba con deseo su cintura, acariciaba todo cuanto pudiese tocar sin faltarle al respeto … todavía …

hasta que fueron interrumpidos por … su padre y sus tíos … quienes aparecieron en mal momento.

-Yo no vi nada, ¿viste algo Choza?, - expresó algo irónico el dueño de la casa.

-No para nada, yo solo vine por el pastel, - respondió el Akimichi en tono burlón.

-Bien eso creí, yo solo venía por un vaso de agua, pero ya se me quito la sed, - seguía hablando el Nara.

\- Yo si los vi … señalo el Yamanaka cuando los otros miembros InoShikaChou lo voltearon a ver, - pero de igual forma yo no diré nada, - terminó de afirmar.

Nuestros jóvenes enamorados estaban pálidos, definitivamente esos tres son de pensar, ya ninguno entró a la cocina, regresaron justo por donde habían llegado, Temari no sabía si salir huyendo por la ventana, pero Shikamaru que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con ellos le sugirió que no lo hiciera, él estaba más que feliz, le importaba un carajo, él estaba enamorado, antes de tomar el pastel en sus manos, levanto su mentón y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy muy cerca de sus labios, la sujeto fuertemente de la mano y partieron hacia donde estaban todos.

Todos celebraron el primer paso del vago, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, su relación estaba más que aprobada por todos. Temari era bien vista en la familia. Por supuesto que ella era una mujer demasiado tímida si de amor se trata, pero Shikamaru para nada lo es, se los dije, era un desvergonzado, no soltaba para nada la mano de Temari.

Al paso de un rato, todos los invitados regresaron a sus casas, Yoshino insistió a Temari más de una vez para quedarse a dormir en una de las habitaciones, pero la ojiverde sentía que eso ya era demasiado, no quería ser una molestia, el dichoso del Nara ya le había encontrado el modito, y cuando él se lo pidió ella no pudo resistirse.

Le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría, antes de despedirse, susurro encantadoramente, - Volveré cuando ya estén dormidos …


	15. Chapter 15

Él era menor de edad, pero eso importaba, tenía tiempo deseando aquella mujer, la dueña de sus sueños húmedos. Ella sabía que no era correcto, que estaban en casa de sus padres y además ella era mayor que él. Pero no podemos culparlos, cuando el deseo es más grande que la razón, el estar juntos es casi inevitable.

Esa noche era perfecta para perder la virginidad, la luna llena era su única cómplice, Shikamaru no entró por la puerta, lo hizo a través de una ventana, como el bandido que era, pues estaba a punto de robarse la virtud de la princesa de Suna, estaba por arrebatarle todos los derechos y ser el único domador en su vida, entró sigilosamente, ella ya lo esperaba al pie de la ventana, al bajar la beso, la respiración del Nara estaba muy agitada por el exceso de adrenalina sexual, Temari aun sentía su piel helada, como cuando un intruso busca calor en otra persona, sus besos eran tan apasionados, mordía una y otra vez esos labios gruesos, Temari se derretía cuando lo hacía, Shikamaru la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaron cuando sintió el pene erecto del shonobi, sujetó sus caderas y la cargó para subirla sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana, ahí la luz de la luna reflejaban aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarina ¡esta vez era ella! ¡sí era ella! Los mechones de su cabello estaban alborotados y sus mejillas estaban de color carmín, besaba su cuello de manera lenta no tenía ni una prisa, la noche les pertenecía …

-Temari, si quieres puedo parar, - le dijo.

-No lo hagas, no quiero que pares …

Entonces soltó el listón de su bata, su corazón se contuvo, Temari era perfecta, era una diosa, su ropa interior era blanca con encajes rosas, parecía un ángel. Tenía que ser delicado, ¿a quién engaña? moría por hacerla suya, pero debía grabar en sus recuerdos la experiencia de aquella noche, tenía que hacer que Temari lo recordara siempre.

Se deshizo de su camisa, la arrojo en alguna parte, sus manos no podían despréndanse ni un segundo del cuerpo de la ojiverde, exploraba con sus manos cada rincón, su piel estaba completamente erizada. La miró a los ojos y le dijo – Eres muy hermosa.

La tomó del cuello y de nuevo seguía besándola, introducía su lengua muy muy profunda, apoderándose de su respiración, posó sus labios sobre sus hombros y bajó los listones del brasier con la boca, con las manos temblorosas desabrochó el brasier y quedarse con la mejor vista de su vida, esos ricos par de pechos suaves, grandes y redondos, que brincaron de manera natural cuando Shikamaru quitó el sostén, momento candente, que provocó querer morderlas, lamer esos pezones rosas, esos pezones erectos, Temari se jadeaba al sentir la lengua de Shikamaru, lo hacía de una manera tan experta, sentía las caricias de sus manos, sentía su lujuria, su deseo, el hecho de tener ese par de pechos solo para él lo volvía loco, los apretaba, los mordía, los saboreaba.

Shikamaru los masejeaba para ir en busca de sus labios de nuevo, la levanto un poco para poder tocar otra debilidad del Nara, las nalgas duras y firmes de su rubia que no había dejado de ver desde que se puso aquel entallado pantalón, metió su mano sobre la diminuta braga, sus dedos se resbalaban con facilidad, Temari estaba lo bastante excitada, quiso cambiar de lugar y llevarla hasta la cama pues su rubia estaba muy estrecha y tenía el placentero deber de ir abriendo camino. Llegando a la cama, la recostó, su lengua recorría su cuerpo, su cuello, sus senos, su vientre y su … la zona de mayor interés del Nara, la que más ansiaba conocer, ya no podía esperar más desesperado rompió su braga, para ver su mayor delirio, su zona intima, de solo verla se le hizo agua la boca, ver como los fluidos escurrían entre las nalgas de su rubia, introdujo sus dedos para masturbarla, ella hacia unas expresiones tan ricas, cuando Shiakamaru metía sus dedos una y otra vez podía sentirla, podía imaginarse lo mucho que lo apretaría al penetrarla, solo de pensarlo su temperatura se elevaba más, le hubiera encantado seguir ampliando esa zona, pero de verdad moría por probar a Temari, y ahí estaba, probando el néctar más esquisto que nunca imaginó, no había palabras para describir ese sabor, introducía toda su lengua hasta el fondo, no quería dejar escapar nada de esos fluidos vaginales, entre más los absorbía más quería que surgieran, sus fluidos eran adictivos, eran kryptonita para él, Temari sujetaba inconscientemente la cabeza del shinobi, era como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar entre sus piernas, deshizo la coleta de su domador, y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras él hacía tan espléndido trabajo. El pene del shonobi estaba demasiado duro, comenzaba a dolerle, era momento de tocar el cielo. Subió hasta el rostro de su princesa, ella se veía temerosa, sabía que le dolería, Shikamaru tomó su mano, la beso mientras le decía – Lo haré con cuidado. – Y entonces bajó su pantalón, la rubia lo vio en bóxer estaba demasiado abultado, cuando se lo quitó, Temari miró asombrada su tamaño, era demasiado grande para algo tan estrecho, se recostó sobre ella, tímidamente Temari cerraba las piernas, pero el Nara las abrió cuidadosamente, introdujo lentamente su miembro hacia adentro, ella se retorcía de dolor, le dolía mucho, durante la trayectoria Shikamaru juraba jamás haber sentido tanto placer en su vida, Temari estaba tan estrecha y a Shikamaru le apretaba tan rico, hasta que topo con la telita evitando completar la penetración, sabía que el siguiente paso sería más doloroso así que lo hizo rápido, metió su miembro bruscamente, ella gritó y le encajo las uñas al shonobi, unas gotitas de sangre comenzaron a salir, estaba hecho, el Nara había tomado la virginidad de Temari, una vez adentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco acelero el ritmo, el choque entre sus testículos y el trasero de Temari lo excitaba de sobremanera, podía ver el rostro de placer de Temari, al parecer el dolor iba disminuyendo, él se movía tan hábilmente, no quería verse como un idiota, quería darle placer a ella también, sus cuerpos estaban sudando, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, Shikamaru era todo un salvaje en la cama, un seductor, cambió de posición a la rubia, era momento de que ella moviera sus caderas, al inicio batalló un poco, pero después fue agarrando el ritmo, lo estaba haciendo tan bien, Temari gemía tan provocativa – Vamos Temari ¿qué me estás haciendo?. – gritaba el Nara, pues su rubia lo sorprendió con tan espectaculares movimientos, Shikamaru abrió un poco los ojos, y por Kami verla encima, mientras sus pechos brincaban una y otra vez, aceleró más su excitación, fruncía el ceño, si no hacía algo eyacularía antes, la detuvo, Temari respiraba cerca de su oído, estaba tan cansada, el Nara la miró encantado, - Te devolveré el favor, - la recostó boca abajo, sí la tenía boca abajo, la rubia gritaba, no se podía contener, la penetración era más profunda en esa posición, Shikamaru dejo de ser tierno, su lujuria se desenfreno, tenía una vista tan perfecta, podía ver como la penetraba, tenía el control nuevamente, tomó los brazos de Temari haciéndolos para atrás, dejaba ir su miembro con fuerza, al punto de que, en cada choque ella se jadeaba, de vez en cuando le regalaba unos gritos, era demasiado, casi llegaban al punto climax, pero todavía podían esperar un poco, vamos solo un poco más, sus cuerpos ya no podían, Temari lo estaba exprimiendo demasiado, y es que su cuerpo era tan sexy, así desnuda, boca abajo, y él era un maldito dichoso al estar disfrutando de tan hermosa mujer … llegó el momento … - ¡Amor, déjame correrme dentro! – Temari no podía ni hablar estaba recibiendo una penetración tan rica que le dolía la vagina con cada rose del moreno, y entonces …llegaron juntos al orgasmo, al tan esperado momento, al momento más rico y placentero de su vida.

Temari se recostó de un lado, Shikamaru se recostó del otro, ambos se miraron, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, él quería ir hasta ella y darle un beso, pero sus piernas temblaban mucho por el esfuerzo empleado, no se podía mover, ella se acercó, y lo beso, el Nara no dejaba de verle a los ojos, definitivamente quería estar siempre a su lado, estaba completamente seguro, esa noche lo había terminado por comprobar … y le preguntó

-¿Te quedarías conmigo siempre?

\- Siempre, - respondió la ojiverde.

No podía haber en él mayor felicidad, después de escuchar esas palabras, nada ni nadie los separaría, el momento que compartieron quedo sellado, la abrazó y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	16. Chapter 16

Los primeros rayos del Sol alumbraban la aldea, la luz del día comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, a través de ella se veían dos jóvenes abrazados, durmiendo tranquilamente, la ojiverde despertó, un poco adolorida, recordó la noche anterior y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, a su lado dormía Shikamaru, quien aun estando en lo más profundo de sus sueños sujetaba con fuerza a la rubia, ¿Cómo podía verse tan despreocupado y sexy a la vez? Únicamente Nara Shikamaru podía lograrlo. Temari intentó despertarlo, primero delicadamente, lo movía una y otra vez, pero el domador no despertaba por nada, ella comenzaba a enojarse, y cada vez lo agitaba con mayor fuerza.

-¡Nara Shikamaru despierta! Ya amaneció.

-Cinco minutos más amor, - decía todo adormilado.

-Nada de cinco minutos, si tus padres nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

-Hai, hai

-Shikamaru, hablo enserio, si no te levantas ya, será la última vez que dormiré contigo, - expresó Temari algo molesta.

El moreno de cabello azabache abrió los ojos forzadamente, para tener consigo su primera imagen, la de Temari a su lado, algo molesta, pero algo es algo, ya la llevaba de gane. Salió de la cama, desnudo, la rubia miró tímidamente en otra dirección, El Nara sonrió descaradamente, y no pudo evitar volver a desearla, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella se veía tan provocativa ahí sentada sobre la cama, cubierta entre las sabanas …

-Me voy, si me dejas comerte otra vez.

-¡Estas completamente loco!

\- Vamos Temari, te deseo …

Y el domador de sombras tomó de nuevo lo que ya consideraba suyo.

Después de un largo rato, Yoshino tocaba la puerta de Shikamaru, quien se metió corriendo por la ventana para no ser descubierto. Desayunaron desde muy temprano, cuando Temari entró a la cocina, Shikamaru la miraba con complicidad, ella se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba, - pensaba el shonobi. – Cuando se sentó en la mesa, hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, el Nara bebía su té sonriendo cínicamente. Al parecer la segunda ocasión no había sido tan delicado.

Yoshino era en exceso mitotera, demasiado, sabía que su hijo era de lo más lento, ella ya lo había notado diferente, desde que llego Temari, él no paraba de hablar de ella, por esa razón moría de curiosidad por conocer a la rubia. Necesitaba darle el visto bueno, y pues claro, estaba más que aprobada.

-Temari ¿que harás el día de mañana?

-No tengo idea señora, generalmente Shikamaru y yo lo vemos ese mismo día.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No le has dicho nada? – pregunto extrañada la castaña al domador de sombras.

-Había pensado en decirle a Ino hacerme el favor de permanecer a tú lado mientras yo permanecía en el templo, - explicaba cuidadosamente el Nara a la ojiverde.

-¡No!, Temari viene con nosotros. – Se quedó con la última palabra la castaña.

Los Nara se miraron intrigados, no es que les molestara la idea, es solo que no esperaban que Nara Yoshino abriera las puertas a alguien ajeno al clan, pero ya había hablado la matriarca y así serían las cosas. La princesa de Suna se despidió de la familia Nara, agradecida completamente por las atenciones.

-No es necesario irte de la casa, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes, - habló el shinobi mientras caminaban por la calle.

Pero a Temari le importaba mucho la imagen, después de todo era la Embajadora de Suna. El domador de sombras la llevó hasta su lugar favorito, ella quería estar con él, no importaba si se encontraban en silencio.

Por Shikamaru:

Quizá pensará que después de lo que pasó anoche ya no importa lo que diga, pero quiero ser completamente honesto, hacerle ver que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, no quiero que piense que solo fue una noche, para mí lo significó todo, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, soy un idiota para estas cosas, no se lo hice saber, pero ya no callaré mis sentimientos, no más…

Temari debes comprender que desde hace mucho ya te quiero, me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma, y es que yo sin ti temo que no podría ser nadie, porque tú serias mi única razón de ser, pero … ¿Cómo se lo digo? En mi mente suena genial, pero cuando quiero decirlo no tengo las palabras. ¿Cómo le digo que quiero estar cerca de ella? Qué me gusta, que me gusta mucho ¿Qué esto va enserio?, joder. Piensa …

-Te …Te..mari .. habló El Nara tembloroso, - ¿Serias mi novia?

La princesa de Suna no creyó lo que estaba escuchando, él se le estaba declarando formalmente, la respuesta fue un "Sí" un si inmediato, por supuesto que sí. Después de esa respuesta, él sabía que debía mejorar, que si quería ofrecerle algo a Temari tenía que aspirar un mejor puesto, ella era hija del Kazekage, y sigue siendo la Princesa, no podía conformase con tan poco, él se esforzaría por complacer siempre a su ojiverde.

Era oficial, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari eran novios, la presumió por toda la aldea, no podían sentirse más felices; Pero siempre hay alguien que disfruta del dolor ajeno, la pareja de enamorados habían sido captados por la mirada de cierta kunoichi de ojos color lavanda, quien morirá de celos al verlos tomados de las manos.

Aquella noche, pasaron por algo de cenar, cenarían en el departamento de la rubia, antes de la cena hubo una excitante partida de shogi, Temari era muy buena jugando, nunca le pudo ganar a Shikamaru pero tenía que admitir que ella era una muy buena oponente.

Al terminar de jugar, Temari fue directo abrir la llave de la bañera, en lo que esta se llenaba, fue hasta Shikamaru quien observaba desde el balcón las luces de la ciudad. Lo abrazo por atrás y le dijo – ¿Vienes?

El Nara gustoso ante dicha invitación, la cargo y la llevó hasta el baño, ahí se deshicieron de sus prendas, ambos comenzaron a besarse, el vapor del agua comenzaba a nublar el ambiente, Shikamaru tomó una de las manos de la kunoichi y le mostró como le gustaba que lo masturbaran. Su pene estaba completamente erecto, unos cuantos fluidos salían del interior de su miembro, Temari sentía una sensación en su garganta, moría de ganas de introducirlo hasta su boca, se agacho, y comenzó hacerle sexo oral al domador de sombras, lubricando perfectamente con su saliva toda el área, por más amplia que quisiera hacer su garganta, el pene del shonobi no entraba por completo, era demasiado grande, Shikamaru se deleitaba, mordía su labio inferior, maldita sensación de la más placentera, Temari no dejaba de usar su lengua mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba, él se dejaba llevar, después de un largo rato tan tan agradable, la metió en la bañera, el agua solo los cubría hasta la cintura, y el domador de sombras jugaba con tan exquisitos pechos, no podía dejar de chuparlos, Temari gemía, gemía mucho, ya quería que Shikamaru la tomara, pero él quería más de esos ricos pezones rosados, mordió uno fuertemente y la kunoichi grito, el tan cínico soltó una leve sonrisa, enmendaría su error, y pasaría su lengua delicadamente, continuaba tocando los pechos de Temari de verdad que no se cansaba de ellos, su cara cabía en medio de ellos, podían asfixiarlo, y que rico, su rubia tenía unos pechos lo bastante enormes.

Llego el momento, ahí dentro del agua, Shikamaru comenzó a penetrarla, esta vez no había nadie que los escuchara, ¿por qué contenerse? Lo hacía con fuerza, de golpe, - Vamos Temari, no te contengas, grita, grita – le decía. Y la rubia por más que se aguantara, lo hizo, su aliento le hacía falta, estaba experimentado el pecado más placentero, solo quería disfrutar, el shonobi no dejaba de moverse tan majestuosamente, ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, y ambos se complementaban sexualmente, Shikamaru comenzó a moverse más y más a prisa, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría, por ello no paraba, no, más y más rápido, el mejor momento era cuando su pene comenzaba a palpitar, señal de que está por correrse. Y así lo hizo, suspirando, dejándole ir todos sus fluidos a la ojiverde, estallando de placer dentro de ella… tanto, que hasta el espejo había quedado completamente empañado…

¿Pero quien dice que terminaron ahí? Solo salieron del baño para irse directo a la cama, como una pareja de recién casados, buscando lugares para hacer el amor, entre más estuviera el Nara con Temari más y más deseaba su cuerpo.


	17. Chapter 17

Un día anterior, la oijiverde fue invitada al templo de los Nara, una invitación hecha por la misma matriarca del clan, dentro del templo se encontraban Shikaku y Shikamaru, ese día todos los niños mayores de 6 años iniciarían su rito de iniciación, existían 2 pruebas contundentes para la formación de los pequeños. La primera, era el juego de estrategia, y la segunda, el control del YinYang ambas solían ser muy importantes. Los ancianos también presenciaban dicha iniciación, muy rara vez veíamos tan serio al Nara, pues sabía perfectamente que un día, tendría que estar al mando y guiar a aquellos pequeños.

Mientras tanto fuera del templo ya era una costumbre la reunión de varios miembros del clan, para ellos era uno de los días más importantes; Temari también estaba ahí, como si ella ya formará parte de ellos, esperaba tranquilamente a que el rito terminara.

Muy cerca del templo dos hermanos manifestaban plena disputa.

-¡Hanako! No puedo hacer esto, Shikamaru es mi amigo, - expresaba en desacuerdo Shiori.

-Y yo te recuerdo que soy tú hermana, - expuso Hanako.

-Escucha, a mí no me parece que ella sea…

-No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el clan, ¡No podemos dejar a una extraña al mando de todos nosotros!

Shiori de verdad no quería lastimarlos, para él la Princesa de Suna era una joven amable y correcta pero su hermana era demasiado manipuladora…

-Bien, haré lo que me pides, solo espero que, no te acostumbres a conseguir lo que quieres con esa actitud.

Al paso de unos minutos, Hanako estaba dentro del templo, ante el concejo, sentada a un lado del domador de sombras, quien ni siquiera se molestó en voltearla a ver.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser la hermana del Kazekage, Temari-san, ¿cierto?, - habló muy cordialmente el Nara hermano de Hanako; La rubia se mostró amable con él, atino con la cabeza. – Me da mucho gusto que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes, digo después de tantos años. – lo dijo de manera sarcástica.

\- ¿Arreglado? Pero si nunca tuvimos problemas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Shikamaru nunca se lo menciono? Discúlpeme creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Espera, por favor, explícame.

Y ahí estaba en marcha el plan elaborado maliciosamente por la kunoichi de ojos color lavanda. Consistía en decirle a Temari toda la verdad. Hace algunos años, Shikamaru tuvo una conversación con Shiori, le contó todo sobre el pergamino, Temari y Shikadai. Shiori mantendría el secreto, por supuesto que lo haría, pero su obsesionada hermana los escucho hablar. El cual se veía intimidada ante la Princesa de Suna, Hanako no estaba dispuesta en dejarle el camino libre.

Por Temari:

Por favor díganme que todo esto es mentira, que nada que lo que está pasando es real, que estoy viviendo en una terrible pesadilla, me entregue a un hombre que ni siquiera me ama, que no tiene corazón ¿Shiakamru cómo pudiste? ¿Es cierto? ¿Formaríamos una familia? ¿Un hogar? ¿Guiaríamos juntos este clan? ¿No te importo nada de eso? Tuviste la fortuna de ver tú futuro y aun así quisiste cambiarlo, ¿Acaso tengo algo de malo?

Siento un dolor inmenso en la garganta, quisiera gritar, pero no salen de mi boca las palabras, quisiera dar un paso, pero mi cuerpo no responde, quisiera morir, pero no eso sucederá… quisiera, solo quisiera saber … ¿Cómo está mi niño? ¿Estará bien?

El rito había concluido, todos iban saliendo del templo, varios padres caminaban orgullosos a lado de sus pequeños, el Nara volteaba por todos lados, buscando a su hermosa rubia, moría de ganas por contarle el honor que sentía en llegar a ser el próximo líder, pero por más que busco entre la multitud no la veía, con mucha incertidumbre esquivaba el gentío, hasta que por fin la vio, estaba hablando con alguien pero no alcanzó a distinguir quien era, Temari lo miró con mucho odio, demasiado, la ojiverde nunca lo había mirado así, la expresión del shinobi cambio, sabía que algo estaba mal, camino lentamente, con su típico andar, con sus manos en los bolsillos …

-Temari, ¿Te sucede algo?, - preguntó con miedo.

Ella no podía hablar, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, - ¡¿Cómo … está… mi… niño?! ¡¿Dónde está mi Shikadai?! ¡Maldita sea quiero verlo!, - gritó, con mucho odio, con mucha fuerza.

El Shonobi se quedó estupefacto, abrió enormemente los ojos, y muy apenas logro decir. – Yo, no lo sé. No nos hemos visto en años.

Temari bofeteo con fuerza al Nara, cuando éste sintió el impacto de la cachetada cerró los ojos, le dolía le dolía mucho, pero le dolía más el corazón. Trató de tranquilizarla, pero era inútil, Temari no quería escucharlo, Temari solo quería verlo, quería estar segura que Shikadai estuviera bien. A la princesa de Suna le dolía el alma, estaba desgarrada, ¿Cómo era posible que no le haya importado su hijo? Que durante mucho tiempo logro sobrevivir, así, sin saber nada de él. Por más esfuerzos que empleo no pudo quitarle la idea, así que Shikamaru le enseño el jutsu, y juntos viajaron al futuro para buscar a Shikadai.

En el futuro

La joven pareja logró llegar a la época deseada, el Nara intentó tomar la mano de la rubia, pero ella lo empujo, estaba muy molesta, con el corazón lleno de odio y preocupación, exigió – ¡Llévame con él!

El domador de sombras la guio hasta donde se supone estaría su casa en el futuro, pero "ohh sorpresa", sí había una casa, pero no era la misma, era mucho más pequeña, más sencilla.

-Tal vez me equivoque, quizá tome un camino diferente, - dijo el Nara algo desconcertado.

Pero no, el shonobi no se equivocó, era la casa que ellos buscaban. La rubia se acercó a unos niños que jugaban muy cerca de ahí. – Hola, ¿saben si en esta casa vive un niño llamado Shikadai?

Los niños se miraron extrañados y respondieron, - No conocemos a ningún niño con ese nombre, pero en esa casa vive un niño de nombre Shikael.

-¿Shikael?, - intervino asustado el Nara.

Los niños continuaron respondiendo, - Si, es hijo Shikamaru-san y Hanako-san

Cuando Temari escucho eso, comenzó a llorar, los niños asustados pensando que habían dicho algo malo salieron corriendo. Temari lloraba, lloraba desconsolada, Shikamaru tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, todavía no lo creía, ¿eso no era cierto? Él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

-Tú fuiste el causante de eso Shikamaru! Tú lo provocaste!, - Gritaba Temari, se arrojó ante el Shinobi para golpearlo, Shikamaru no metió las manos, estaba en estado de shock. Después del trance, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Temari, déjame arreglarlo, por favor.

-¿Cómo mierda piensas que podrás arreglar esto? Ya está hecho.

-Déjame intentarlo, te lo suplico.

-¡No te quiero volver a verte en mi vida, oíste, te odio, te odio! (Temari corrió y regreso al presente).

Confundido, desconcertado, dudoso, destrozado, temeroso todos esos sentimientos atravesaban el alma del shobi, como una fuerte daga en el pecho, tenía que tomar una decisión, correr en busca de Temari o quedarse averiguar que fue de Shikadai. Pero ya una vez había cometido el error de dejarlo solo, no esta vez no sería lo mismo, tenía que recuperar a su familia, anqué eso le costara la vida, no podría tener vida sin Temari y sin Shikadai.

Estaba decidido en buscar una pista, lo que sea, se metió a la casa donde se supone debería vivir, pero no había nadie, al entrar a la sala, vio varias fotografías, sí efectivamente aparecía él, aun lado de Hanako y dos niños, un niño y una niña. Tomó el portarretrato y lo arrojó contra la pared, un hombre se acercó, y le dijo …

-¿No te gusta lo que ves? ¿No era esto lo que siempre habías querido?, - esa voz era de Shikamaru del futuro.

Shikamaru volteo molesto, apunto de agarrarlo a golpes. - ¿Qué mierda esta?

-Oye, oye, - decía el hombre maduro en tonó sarcástico. - ¿Te enojas conmigo? Ambos fuimos los culpables, somos la misma persona.

-¿Por qué demonios no intentaste arreglarlo?

Shiakamaru del futuro soltó la carcajada - ¿Qué no lo intente? Claro que lo hice, no seas estúpido, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué paso con Shikadai?

-Él … nunca nació, - lo dijo el domador de sombras con mucho pesar.

Shikamaru se paralizó, ¿Cómo? Se decía a sí mismo, y su mente venia el cuerdo de su niño, si ese niño de imponente mirada de ojos color verde aguamarina, ese niño audaz, astuto, y buen jugador de shogi, ese niño con el que se sentía tan bien, con el que charlaba por horas y siempre tenía algo interesante que decir, sí, ese niño nunca nació. Solo se quedaría para siempre en su memoria; Y se arrojó a llorar amargamente. -Tiene que haber una solución. ¿no?, - decía Shikamaru llorando.

Shikamaru del futuro tenía otro semblante, un semblante triste y gris, se veía completamente que no era feliz, pero que había tenido que aprender a vivir así, con una vida promedio, una esposa sumisa y dos niños. Tal y como siempre lo soñó.

-Escucha, tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto. Hice cuanto puede, pero nunca logre encontrar a Temari, pensé que tal vez viajando al pasado podría enmendar mi error…pero…

Eso es "el pasado" pensó rápidamente el shinobi, ahí estaba la solución, hasta que el Nara adulto rompió sus esperanzas.

-Pero "nunca memorizamos los sellos para viajar al pasado" solo usamos el pergamino para venir al futuro. Y recuerda que el pergamino …

-"Se lo quedo Shikadai", - Se dejó caer Shikamaru, llorando inconsolablemente (golpeando al piso con las manos una y otra vez).

Cuando jugamos con las dimensiones un extraño aleteo se mueve en una de ellas, Shikamaru se encontraba ante la situación más crítica de su vida, por primera vez no encontraba respuesta, vaya ahora tenía lo que siempre había anhelado, lo que siempre había soñado, pero ahora sus sueños tenían nombre, tenían una particularidad, un propósito "recuperar a Temari y a Shikadai".


	18. Chapter 18

El Nara regresó con un montón de emociones reprimidos en su pecho, después de tantos años de haber luchado contra sus sentimientos y cuando por fin reconoció lo que sentía por la princesa de Suna ahora era ella quien ya no quería estar con él. Porque desde que supo que sería su compañera nunca logro apartarla de su mente. Para cuando el regreso a su época, habían trascurrido varias horas desde su discusión, la busco por toda la aldea, pero la rubia tenía horas de haber partido de Konoha.

Shikamaru conocía bien sus responsabilidades, no podía irse cuando los exámenes estaban por iniciar, para su sorpresa Kankuro tomó el puesto de Embajador, tuvo que esperar hasta la segunda fase que se llevaría en su aldea, ahí la buscaría, hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón.

Sunagakure estaba bajo estricta vigilancia, se esparció el rumor sobre la desaparición del Kazekage, todo el edifico estaba movilizado, una ANBU corría entre los pasillos desesperada, chocó con Shikamaru y en cuanto lo vio, ésta desapareció; El domador de sombras busco por todos lados, pero durante esos días nunca pudo verla, no había nadie que le diera razón del donde podría estar. Regresó a Konoha pero no hubo día en el que no le escribiera, pero nunca hubo respuesta. El tiempo trascurría, y sus esperanzas disminuían, incluso más de una vez fue a su aldea, pero los guardias no le permitían la entrada, a menos que fuera estrictamente enviado por la Hokage.

Por Temari:

Todas las noches antes de dormir imaginaba su carita, me preguntaba como seria, ¿sería igual de flojo como su padre? ¿habrá heredado su inteligencia? ¿Se parecía a mí? Desde ese día, nunca volví a ser la mima, ese hombre de verdad marcó mi vida, mis hermanos sospechaban que, algo sucedió en mi estadía en la Hoja, pero nunca dije nada, no podía volver a verlo, y menos sabiendo que él le pertenece a otra mujer, por eso no puedo regresar, no quiero volver a salir lastimada. Convencí a mis hermanos para dejar el puesto de Embajadora, y convertirme en ANBU, en el anonimato estaré segura, hasta que cierto día choque con él, casi me desmayo por la sorpresa, menos mal que no me reconoció. Pasó mucho tiempo y nunca más supe nada de Shikamaru, supe que hace un tiempo el Señor Nara tuvo una reunión con mi hermano menor, pero supongo que trataron asuntos de Estado. Después de meses supe que ya era momento de reiniciar mi vida, Sasori declaró su amor por mí, reflexioné sobre todas esas veces en las que yo necesitaba de alguien y Sasori siempre estuvo ahí, por ello cuando me propuso matrimonio … acepté.

Sasori había mantenido en estricta vigilancia a Temari cuando estuvo en Konoha, con pesar descubrió el romance que hubo entre Shikamaru y Temari, para su bendita suerte, la ojiverde había huido de la aldea, nadie podía lastimar a su princesa, Sasori tenía suficiente poder para tener a su disposición varios shinobis y ANBU, prohibió la entrada al Nara para que no volvieran a reencontrase, y aprovechó la ausencia del domador de sombras para conquistar a Temari.

Cierto día, en Konoha, Shikamaru entrenaba como de costumbre, desde que su rubia desapareció solo el exceso de trabajo y el entrenamiento mantenía su mente ocupada. Cierta ocasión Ino fue hasta su casa para darle una noticia que rompió su corazón, la Princesa de Suna se casaría en 4 días. Ino intentó darle ánimos, pero el shinobi se mantenía frío, no hizo ninguna expresión que aparentara tristeza alguna, continúo entrenando como si no le hubieran dicho nada. Cuando la Yamanaka se fue, el shinobi comenzó a golpear la pared hasta el grado de lastimarse y provocarse sangrado ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido en soñar una vida junto a ella? ¿Cómo es que ella fue capaz de olvidar todo y tener el cinismo de casarse con otro?

La mente del shinobi generaba una y mil ideas, pero una cosa si era segura no quería estar cuando ella se casará, quería estar lo más lejos posible, donde nadie lo reconociera, donde nadie supiera de él. "Llévame muy lejos de aquí" dijo en voz alta.

-¿Vas algún lado?, - pregunto el líder del clan Nara?

Pero Shikamaru no respondió la pregunta de su padre. En tanto su padre continúo hablando, - Sabia que, te comportabas extraño, mis conclusiones llegaron a lo que me temía, fui al Monte Honegami y el pergamino no está. ¿Dime lo tienes tú, cierto?

El Nara se impresionó, su padre conocía dicho pergamino. Cuando el Cuarto Hokage descubrió ese jutsu por error, encomendó a Nara Shikaku sellarlo para que no causara daños, por eso cuando Shikamaru entró al recinto pudo encontrarlo, la idea original de encontrarlo sin querer hacerlo provenía del genio de la Hoja, su padre.

-¿No te parece extraño que lo hayas podido leer sin problema? Yo escribí sus instrucciones en una lengua poco inusual, nunca vi los sellos, me pareció aburrido, así que únicamente lo sellé.

De pronto Shikamaru perdió el interés de viajar en el tiempo, las dos únicas veces que lo hizo le ocasionó muchos problemas, era suficiente, dejaría de hacerlo, aceptaría lo que tuviera que pasar, aunque eso signifique reprocharse toda una vida lo cobarde que fue. Pero el hombre sabio lo sorprendió cuando sugirió hacerlo nuevamente. Shikaku sabía que a su hijo le faltaba mucho por madurar.

-Antes de que te marches, hice esta carta para ti, no la vayas a leer a menos que llegaras a tomar una decisión, - fue lo último que dijo.

En el futuro

En el futuro las cosas ya eran muy diferentes, Shikamaru y Temari habían tomado caminos diferentes, a los dos años después de que Temari se casara con Sasori, Shikamaru se casó con Hanako, tal y como la anciana en aquella ocasión lo había predicho, las cosas habían encajado perfectamente.

El Nara de nuevo estaba en el futuro, vestía camisa y pantalón obscura, un ligero camuflaje en su rostro para no ser descubierto por nadie, el shinobi caminaba por el distrito Nara, con las manos en los bolsillos y su mente en otro mundo, en la esquina de una calle una lámpara parpadeaba, en esa esquina estaba la casa de los Nara, su casa, desde la calle observo una luz prendida y aunque no alcanzara a escuchar bien apreciaba perfectamente como Hanako le reprochaba cosas a su yo del futuro, mientras que el hombre maduro fumaba un cigarrillo e ignoraba todo.

-Eso sucede muy a menudo, - dijo la voz de un niño, - a veces pienso que no se casaron por amor.

El domador de sombras volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, era Shikael, el shinobi cerró los ojos con dolor, y de nuevo volvió abrirlos.

-¿Eres feliz?, - le pregunto al niño.

-Si lo soy, pero siento que no pertenezco a este mundo.

El Nara giro del lugar, para continuar su camino, pero el pequeño lo siguió, mientras tanto ambos Nara salieron a dar un paseo por las afueras de la aldea, después de conversar por un largo rato ambos shinobis se hicieron buenos amigos. Shikael era muy parecido a Shikadai, podría decirse que eran casi idénticos, a diferencia que no poseía esa intensa y orgullosa mirada.

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Tienes un plan cierto?, - pregunto Shikael.

Shikamaru se asombró un poco ante dicha pregunta. Y continúo hablando el pequeño Nara, - Yo … (decía con melancolía) … yo sé que has venido arreglar las cosas.

Había trascurrido casi un año desde la última vez que Shikamaru viajo al futuro, aquella tarde cuando llego con Temari fueron vistos por los ojos del nuevo miembro del clan que también estaba en el bosque, se escondió tras una pared y ahí escuchó la conversación que ambos shinobi habían tenido. Shikael fue demasiado maduro para entender las cosas, aunque Shikamaru vistiera diferente el pequeño no dejaba de ser un Nara, no dejaba de ser una mente brillante.

Una fogata era lo único que alumbraba a los dos Nara mientras tenían esa charla, era como si estuviera escuchando a su pequeño Shikadai, como si su esencia no hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Me gustaría ver a Temari, hablar con ella, anqué sea por última vez. – dijo el domador de sombras.

-Bien no se hable más. – Shikael se puso de pie, sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar a infiltrarnos a la Arena, enviaremos una carta para que nos espere en la frontera.

Esa manera tan segura de hablar, causó una sonrisa en el domador de sombras, quien, en su momento no sabía que hacer, gracias a Shikael tenía claro su propósito.

Años atrás, en los exámenes chunin, Shikael había pasado a las rondas finales. Una pelirroja de ojos verdes le dio la paliza de su vida, era una niña muy poderosa y altanera, lo que, es más, a ella le pareció un verdadero dolor de cabeza continuar con el encuentro, para kunoichi luchar sin propósito era de lo más aburrido, así que se rindió y le dio la victoria al shinobi; El paso del tiempo los hizo muy buenos amigos, cuando la madre de Shikael y el padre de la kunoichi descubrieron su cercanía les previeron seguir frecuentándose, pero nunca dejaron de hacerlo, eran los mejores amigos, como si fueran la misma persona, esta pequeña de poderosos ojos verdes era Samari, la hija de Temari.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera, una pelirroja de dos coletas, los esperaba, perezosamente sentada sobre una roca descansado, Shikamaru la vio, la niña miro fijamente al Nara, el domador de sombras ya había visto en otra parte esa mirada, pero no tenía ni idea en dónde.

La pelirroja se dispuso hablar, Shikael la puso al tanto, debían entrar a la torre, pero burlar los guardias no sería sencillo. Después de todo su padre Sasori era quien se encargaba de la seguridad de Suna.


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Que mi madre qué? – grito la pelirroja, era demasiada información que procesar.

El domador de sombras tampoco se lo espera, tenia de frente a la hija de Temari, para esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía. La cuestión era muy sencilla, el Nara solo quería verla por última vez y aclarar las cosas, tal vez si Temari del futuro le daba una señal de esperanza él se arriesgaría.

Si los problemas entre el domador de sombras y la ojiverde se habían complicado tanto fue porque Hanako y Sasori no los dejaron ser feliz, por eso, en el futuro nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de reencontrarse, Hanako había puesto al tanto a Sasori sobre el pergamino, un pergamino que no tenían idea de donde podría estar, pero si Shikamaru daba con el, seguramente no dudaría en volver al pasado y enmendar las cosas, por eso prohibió la entrada al Nara, y durante todos esos años trataron de encontrarlo para destruirlo.

Samari por otro lado le había hecho la promesa de ayudar a Shikael, no podía echarse para atrás. Suerte para ellos que Sasori estaba en una reunión con los altos mandos de Suna, así que con facilidad lograron escabullirse.

En una lujosa mansión la princesa de Suna bebía té mientras leía un libro, no tenía ni idea de la visita inesperada que estaba por recibir, sonó el timbre de la entrada y la ex kunoichi camino hasta abrir la puerta, cuando sus ojos vieron al hombre que tenía en frente, dejó caer la taza de té, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su corazón latía a toda prisa como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, antes de que ella intentara cerrar la puerta, el Nara la sujeto y entro por la fuerza, por otro lado los ninjas se quedaron afuera, haciendo guardia y dar aviso si llegaban a ver al padre de Samari.

Temari era toda una adulta, los años le favorecieron bastante, era mucho más hermosa, Shikamaru quería reclamarle el por qué había desaparecido, por qué nunca contesto sus cartas, el por qué se había comprometido con otro tan rápido sin antes hablar con él.

-¿Dime Temari porque lo hiciste?, - decía el shinobi con mucha rabia. – Yo quería recuperarte, y no me dejaste hacerlo.

Temari no tenía ni idea que Shikamaru la hubiera buscando, nadie le dijo nada, para ser honestos nadie se enteró que lo hizo, sus cartas jamás llegaron, ella creyó que en todo ese año el también la había olvidado como lo había hecho con Shikadai.

Ambos amantes se miraron con amor eterno, la diferencia de edad, y el paso del tiempo no importaba, cuando el corazón manda nada de eso importa. El domador de sombras la acorralo, al principio todo era rabia, pero después se convirtió en deseo, la rubia titubea pues ella era casada, pero el Nara mandó al diablo todo, como solía hacerlo. En un inicio ella puso objeción, pero no pudo mantearse firme por mucho tiempo, - Discúlpame Temari pero llevo mucho tiempo deseando este momento, ya no puedo más.- La besó a la fuerza, durante muchos años la rubia solo se atrevía a besarlo en sueños, sabía que no estaba bien, pero muy en lo profundo de su corazón ella también lo deseaba, toda la pasión guardada durante tantos años se desgastaba entre cada rose de sus labios, esos labios que besó por primera vez seguían teniendo el mismo néctar, seguían haciendo vibrar su corazón, la idea pervertida de estar con una mujer adulta era una fantasía que experimentaría con su rubia, porque para él no había otra mujer con quien dejar salir sus más remotos deseos, solamente existía una y era Temari.

A los dos les gustaban las emociones fuertes, hacerlo en su casa, y poder ser descubiertos era verdaderamente excitante, sin embargo, Shikamaru sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, la ojiverde lo condujo a una de las habitaciones y ahí ambos se quitaron la ropa desesperadamente, Temari pudo volver a tocar ese cuerpo tan musculoso, tan atlético y trabajado, no había cambiado nada, el domador de sombras seguía siendo tan sensual como siempre, besaba todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi lentamente, acariciaba cuidadosamente con sus labios cada milímetro de su piel, masajeaba sus pechos mientras la besaba, bajó su lengua de manera exquisita hasta llegar a sus pechos donde lamia todo el contorno de sus pezones perfectamente firmes y redondos, Temari por otro lado sujetaba con fuerza el trasero del shinobi, acariciaba su esplada, todo cuanto pudiera, ella ya no podía más, tenía años sin probarlo, comenzó a masturbarlo con muchas ansias, extrañaba tanto el miembro de ese hombre, rápidamente lo introdujo en su garganta para comenzar a succionar y disfrutar de esos ricos fluidos que resbalan sobre su pene, el Nara empujaba la cabeza de Temari de manera que ella casi se asfixiaba, verla así, en esa posición con su pene en la boca lo provocaba de sobremanera, pero ambos estaban en el momento más placentero que únicamente les correspondía a ellos, - perdóname Temari, dijo el Nara pero él ya quería penetrarla, estaba demasiado ansioso, la tomo de la cintura y la giro en la cama y comenzó a descargar todo dentro de ella, de manera salvaje, muy salvaje, metiendo completamente su miembro en la vagina de su rubia, la sujetaba sin perder el ritmo, tomaba sus caderas con fuerza para dejarse caer por completo, Temari disfrutaba los impactos, el shinobi sujeto sus dorados cabellos mientras daba una que otra palmada en el trasero de la ojiverde, estaba demasiado excitado, sacó su miembro de la vagina y lo metió en otra dirección, Temari gritó era la primera vez que la penetraban por ahí, pero el shinobi quería sentir todas las sensaciones solo con ella, lubrico perfectamente sus alrededores con los mismos fluidos de la rubia, y entonces fue metiendo su miembro en esa zona tan estrecha, era perfecta, no había parte de su cuerpo que no lo fuera, Temari se retorcía de dolor, pero una vez que el domador de sombras se movía como solo él sabía hacerlo ella también comenzó a disfrutarlo, después de una largo rato el shinobi sentía que estaba por correrse, le hubiera gustado aguantar más pero si la penetro por esa área era porque sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero sus instintos no pasaron por alto la oportunidad de comerse a Temari, la rubia movía tan bien las caderas que eso también ocasiono mayor placer para el shinobi, sus cuerpos perfectamente coordinados estaban por llegar al orgasmo, - aguanta más Shika, - gritaba la rubia, - y este atendió la orden, ambos continuaron, con la penetración a fondo, donde cada penetración era un suspiro para la rubia, sentía como ese grueso pedazo llegaba hasta lo más profundo, no sabía cómo describir ese maldito dolor que sentía en esa zona, porque le dolía, pero no quería que su sexy domador dejara de hacerlo, después de otro largo rato por fin el Nara pudo dejar salir sus fluidos por completo, toda esa energía acumulada en meses, todos esos deseos tan desenfrenados, después de todo era su mujer. ¿no tenía nada de malo? Fue el sexo más rápido que había tenido con su ojiverde pero ambos estaban satisfechos, el Nara sabia como dejarla satisfecha y sin palabras.

Los shinobis se vestían rápidamente, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, era Shikael, que al no abrirle nadie se metió a la mansión, vio a su padre como salía rápidamente de una habitación poniéndose la camisa.

-Mendokusai, que situación tan más incómoda. – dijo el pequeño Nara tocando su frente. – Tenemos que irnos.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron a los ojos, era momento de despedirse, el domador de sombras la abrazo con mucha ternura, y le susurró al oído, - Pase lo que pase nunca te dejare de amar.

Y ella respondió, - Ni yo, nunca lo hice, y nunca lo haré.

El Nara la beso con todo el amor del mundo, ninguno de los dos se había olvidado.

La pelirroja se metió corriendo a la mansión, una de las cámaras de seguridad capto la presencia del Nara en la aldea. - ¡Papá nos descubrió!, - dijo exaltada. Arqueo un poco la ceja cuando vio a Shikamaru tomando las manos de su madre, un joven que podría ser su hijo. – De acuerdo, no me traumen, ¡¿nos podemos ir ya?!

Antes de irse, la princesa de Suna sujetó la camisa del shinobi, - Más te vale que soluciones esto Nara Shikamaru. – "Claro que lo haré" - dijo el domador de sombras, - besando por última vez la frente de su amada.

Ahora ya estaba más claro, ese maldito marionetista y la muy mustia de Hanako habían formado un complot. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, no señor, nunca debieron meterse con las personas que más amaba.

Los tres ninjas escapaban de la aldea, la princesa del viento les ayudo a salir de ella, Shikamaru, Shikael y Samari corrían por el desierto mientras eran perseguidos por unos ANBU, uno de ellos alcanzo a herir la pierna de Shikael, Shikamaru lo cargó en su espalda y se refugiaron tras una llanura, no podía dejarlos solos, no después de que ambos se habían arriesgado por él.

El Nara desesperado les dijo, - Bien vamos, muévanse, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Shikael y Samari se miraron uno a otro, ambos shinobis sonrieron, - De ninguna manera, nosotros no pertenecemos a esa época.

-Pero si me voy ustedes dejaran de ... - decía el Nara cuando la pelirroja tomó la palabra, - Shikael me puso al tanto de todo, ese pergamino debe continuar existiendo en tu época, sino mi padre no lo estuviera buscando con tanta desesperación.

-¿Pero?, - continuaba dudoso Shikamaru, no quería dejarlos solos en el desierto.

Era una escena bastante triste, si los abandonaba en el desierto posiblemente los ANBU los llevarían a un cuartel donde los encerrarían y torturarían. Pero Shikael y Samari eran demasiado buenos y bondadosos.

-Si yo fuera Shikadai, hubiera regresado y entregado el pergamino a alguien de confianza, - dijo sonriendo la ojiverde.

-Tienes que irte, y si todo sale bien, muy probablemente nos volveremos a ver, - dijo muy seguro el más pequeño de los Nara.

-Nunca los voy a olvidar, a ninguno de los dos, lo juro. - expresó Shikamaru con tristeza.

-Bien, ahora vete, - hablaron por última vez los shinobis. Regalándole una sonrisa de total seguridad a Shikamaru.

Cuando el domador de sombras desapareció, Shikael y Samari se pusieron de pie para enfrentar a los ANBU que se aproximaban ….

-Samari, ¿te había dicho alguna vez que eres como mi yo en forma de mujer?, - el Nara sonrió muy sarcástico cuando lo dijo.

-Sip, todo el tiempo lo haces. – Dijo la kunoichi, realizando el Kagemane No Jutsu. Mientras Shikael sacaba de sus bolsillos unos kunai …


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Final**

Nara regresó a su época, había transcurrido solo un día desde que se fue, en tres días se casaría su rubia, tres días le costaría llegar a Suna, tratándose del marionetista debía mantenerse alerta, preparó su armamento, ajustó su portakunai, estaba dispuesto a matar o morir por aquellos bellos ojos aguamarina.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, Sunagakure abrió las puertas a varios invitados importantes como los señores feudales, la quinta hokage e invitados, así como varias familias nobles de la región. La boda se llevaría a cabo en el templo y la cena de gala en el salón más lujoso de la aldea, todo estaba casi listo …

-Temari-san se ve bellísima, - dijo Matsuri mientras peinaba los hermosos cabellos dorados de la ojiverde. Pero la princesa de Suna parecía no importarle mucho, - listo, termine, quedó perfecto. –expresó satisfecha la castaña.

La rubia se puso de pie, se miró al espejo mientras suspiraba, tomó valor para dirigirse al altar cuando Sasori entró a su habitación. La castaña se exaltó un poco, pues el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, era de mala suerte, pero el marionetista siendo el mejor shinobi del país del Viento se burló de tontas supersticiones. El pelirrojo de verdad la amaba, pero se dejó llevar por los celos que le carcomían el corazón a diario, colocó en la mano blanca de la kunoichi un hermoso brazalete que había pasado de generación en generación en las mujeres de su familia.

-Te veo en el altar, - le dijo con emoción, besando su mano.

Por otro lado, el domador de sombras se acercaba a la aldea, faltaba muy poco, dedujo donde podía ser la ceremonia pues desde lo más alto de las rocosas montañas se apreciaba todo.

Todos los invitados esperaban la entrada de la novia, entre los tantos invitados estaban Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, y Lee. Lo que más extrañó a los shinobis fue la ausencia del Kazekage ¿se supone que él debía entregar a la princesa de Suna?

Shikamaru estaba solo a unas cuadras, cuando fue emboscado por varios ANBU fieles a Sasori, el Nara no se haría responsable si le quitaba la vida a más de uno, pero meramente todo era parte de una distracción para que Temari pudiera llegar sin problema al altar. Los ANBU estaban bajo aviso de las técnicas del domador de sombras no podían subestimar al genio estratega de Konoha; Después de luchar desesperadamente por un largo tiempo las campanas del templo comenzaron a sonar, al oír esto el Nara se distrajo y los shinobis de la Arena lograron acorralarlo

.

.

.

Las puertas del templo se abrieron, los invitados se pusieron de pie, Sasori casi veía su sueño hecho realidad, Kankuro se apresuró para recibir a su hermana mayor, pero la silueta de la mujer se acercó por sí sola, era Matsuri quien tenía consigo un mensaje para el pelirrojo … Temari no se casaría.

Las campanas del Templo comenzaron a sonar…

La ceremonia se puso muy tensa, los invitados se miraron extrañados, Sasori no podía creerlo, la princesa de Suna lo había dejado plantado en el altar. Un ninja se acercó ante el pelirrojo para darle un mensaje, los ojos de Sasori se abrieron más de lo normal mientras escuchaba atentamente. Salió hecho una furia del templo, Ino y Chouji se miraron, atinaron juntos con la cabeza y salieron del lugar. Los ANBU estaban por llevarse al Nara y encerrarlo, pero su comándate repentinamente golpeo a uno de sus subordinados, el domador de sombras sabía lo que significaba, el legendario InoShikaChou estaba reunido, y reunidos eran una amenaza.

Una hermosa rubia corría por las calles de Suna, en dirección opuesta al amor de su vida, corría con su vestido de novia recogido entre sus manos, y unos altos tacones de punta, al final no pudo hacerlo, no podía casarse con nadie más que con su maldito vago, dejó caer el brazalete de rubís y sujetó con mucha fuerza dos hermosos ciervos de cristal cortado … cuando 3 ninjas la acorralaron, ella frunció el ceño, maldición no tenía consigo su arma, Sasori salió por una esquina, estaba furioso, la ojiverde pagaría caro la humillación que le hizo pasar …

-¡La llegas a tocar y me olvido que eres mi mejor amigo!, - Dijo Kankuro interponiéndose en medio. Si esos dos marionetistas se debatían en duelo no pararían hasta asesinarse uno al otro.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y sus amigos acabaron fácilmente contra esos ANBU, pero el domador de sombras creía que a estas alturas Temari ya era esposa de otro. Chouji lo tomó del hombro, y le hizo saber que ella jamás llegó al altar, los ojos del shonobi resplandecieron un brillo, su amada seguía ahí, dispuesta para él. El joven Kazekage se acercó a los ninjas de la Hoja, vaya, después de tanto escándalo, seguramente los expulsaría del país del Viento, pero no fue así, el jinchuriki se acercó furioso ante al Nara, muy rara vez se le ha sacado de quicio al poderoso Kage, - ¡Esto es por Temari!, - lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del moreno – el shinobi apenas se recuperaba del primer golpe cuando el pelirrojo lanzo otro, - ¡Y este por Shikadai!

Flash Back

Después de que Shikamaru gritó a Shikadai de no querer saber nada de la ojiverde y nada que se le relacionara, el heredero del Yin no planeaba regresar, pero él no podía ser igual de inmaduro como su padre, si algo llegará a salir mal los mayores perjudicados serian precisamente sus padres, pues vivirían para siempre con dicho recuerdo. Tenía que devolver el pergamino. Desde un inicio planeaba dejarlo con su abuelo, pero el líder del clan sugirió encargárselo al Kazekage.

Ese día, desde la oficina del Kazekage puedo ver a su madre con un hombre pelirrojo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que se trataba de Akasuna No Sasori, pues según datos del libro Bingo Sasori de la Arena Roja era un criminal. Por ello con mayor razón ese pergamino debía seguir en esa época y regresar las cosas a la normalidad. Desde entonces Gaara dejó de confiar en el marionetista y una división surgió entre ambos.

-Si un día llegará a venir mi padre buscando enmendar todo, ¿podría entregarle esto tío Gaara?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?, - pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Porque quiero que se dé cuenta por sí solo.

Fin del Flas Back

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru tenía en sus manos la respuesta, o bien podía continuar con Temari enmendando su error día con día o bien regresar al pasado y evitar intervenir en el trascurso de la historia. Entonces recordó la carta de su padre, la sacó de su bolsillo, la leyó con especial atención y dos lagrimas rodaron en su rostro, apretó fuertemente el papel dejándolo totalmente arrugado.

Sakura llegó corriendo dando aviso que Kankuro y Sasori estaban en pleno combate, al parecer Sasori planeaba secuestrar a la princesa de Suna, el Nara apretó fuerte sus nudillos, nadie se mete con su problemática. Y todos fueron directo a auxiliarlos.

Era el segundo momento más codiciado por el domador de sombras, desde que lo conoció sabía que un día le partiría ese maldito rostro de muñeca, en tanto Kankuro y Sasori se enfrentaban a muerte, el Nara se interpuso, ese glorioso momento nadie se lo arrebataría, hasta que Matsuri trajo consigo el abanico de Temari, la kunoichi sonrió malvadamente, - Discúlpame cariño, este momento solo es mío, - expresó sádicamente. Y el moreno sonrió cínicamente, su chica era de armas tomar. Por algo se había enamorado de ella.

Después de tan dramática boda, por fin tuvieron su momento los jóvenes enamorados, el domador de sombras la estrujo con fuerza de la cintura para acércala a su cuerpo, y la beso. Se besaron a media plaza, frente a todos los invitados, frente a sus amigos, y frente a sus delicados cuñados, se besaron …

Las cosas no terminaron ahí, no podía dejarle esa carga su bellísima ojiverde, Shikamaru conocía su deber, sabía que debería enmendar su error y esperar pacientemente volver a tenerla en brazos, aunque tuvieran que esperar años para volver hacerlo…

.

.

.

Época real

Por Shikamaru:

Mendokusai hay demasiada gente , los gritos no me dejan concentrar ¿Dónde mierdas estoy ahora? ¿Dónde vine a dar? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? Me encontraba recargado tras un árbol, las nubes lucían tan envidiables ahí flotando como si nada, ¡cierto!, dirigí mi mirada, ahí estaba ella, en posición de defensa, salí de mi escondite, la miré, se ve tan hermosa cuando está molesta, solté una sonrisa estúpida, y no es porque me estuviera burlando de ella, es solo que, ella no lo sabe aún "pero va hacer mi esposa"

Después de que el Nara perdió su encuentro con su rubia usando como excusa la falta de chakra, tenía que buscar a alguien especial que se encontraba entre la multitud, por Kami que moría de ganas por volver a verlo, por volver a ver sus verdes ojos, después de su patética derrota, caminó hasta las afueras de la arena, y ahí estaba él, recargado sobre un árbol, con sus brazos sobre la cabeza tal y como recordaba solía hacerlo. Al shinobi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y le dio el más cálido de los abrazos, la más cálida bienvenida, el ojiverde se sonrojó, hace mucho que su padre no lo abrazaba así. Aunque Shikadai no recordará nada, podía imaginar que su padre se vio frente a un duró aprieto.

-Entonces, al final fui yo quien resolvió todo, - dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

-Mendokusai, tú y tu madre son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no tienes ni idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar.

-Al final las cosas se solucionaron, ahora me puedo ir tranquilo sabiendo que un día naceré. Por cierto, podrías decirle al abuelo que queme ese maldito pergamino del infierno.

El domador de sombras arco ligeramente la ceja, - Deja de quejarte no volveré a usarlo.

-Oye a ti te fue mejor que a mí, solo recibiste un par de bofetadas de mi madre, en cambio yo, "casi muero asesinado por Mirai" estuve inconciente por una semana.

-¿Quién es Mirai? ¿Estas tratando de decir que tú … también?

-Mendokusai, no quiero hablar de eso. Me tengo que ir y tú también, el encuentro entre Sasuke-san y tío Gaara está por terminar.

-¿Pero quien es Mirai?!

.

.

.

Varios años después …

Valió la pena haber esperado tanto, valió la pena todo lo que pasé, después de la guerra mi vida no fue la misma, pero sabía que la tenía a ella, mi rubia se casó conmigo, mis días eran perfectos a su lado, contaba los días con ansias, para la llegada de mi pequeño, al cumplir casi el año de casados Shikadai llegó a nuestras vidas, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, cuando lo cargué, no pude evitar llorar, bien dice Temari que soy un llorón. Me sentía tan orgulloso de tenerlos a mí lado, mi vida por fin está completa, no me hace falta nada.

Recuerdo muy bien que cuando Shikadai cumplió cuatro añitos lo llevé ante el concejo, para su rito de iniciación, mi problemática esposa creyó que estaba demente, Shikadai era muy pequeño, y si tal vez lo era, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría. Cargaba a mi bebe en el cuello, era muy pequeño para comprender las cosas, estaba asustado, quizá soy un mal padre, no tenía idea de cómo usar el Yin y complementarlo con el Yang, hasta un adulto tiene problemas con eso, antes de entrar al templo le explique que era más sencillo de lo que pensaba, me miraba con mucha atención, señale en su pechito y le dije que en nuestro interior suelen haber dos personalidades diferentes, y debíamos aprender a vivir con ellas, en términos más sencillos, le dije que pusiera nombre a esas personalidades, aquel que fuera sensato, sabio y tranquilo y otro al que fuera impulsivo, tenaz y poderoso … le dije que a uno le podía nombrar Shikael y al otro Samari si así lo prefería, y así lo hizo.

Mientras veía orgulloso a mi pequeño durante su prueba, recordé la carta de mi padre… decía más o menos así …

CARTA:

Hijo, quisiera decirte tantas cosas, tener más tiempo para platicar, tener la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi nieto, pero en esa época a la que piensas regresar, yo no estaré por tanto tiempo, Asuma tampoco, es probable que a partir de este momento nuestro reloj comience a retroceder, es muy probable que sufras mucho a partir de ahora, pero sé que sabrás salir adelántate, como el hombre que ahora eres, cuida mucho de tu madre cuando yo no esté, cuida mucho al clan y educa bien a Shikadai, pues tengo toda mi fe puesta en ese pequeño.

FIN DE LA CARTA

.

.

.

Por esa razón Shikamaru rechazó la oferta del señor feudal para ser uno de sus doce guardianes, por esa razón cuando su padre se despidió antes de morir el respondió que había sido suficiente, por esa razón se dio por vencido en los exámenes contra Temari. Nara Shikamaru lo sabía todo, siempre lo supo y aun así lo aceptó y no quiso interferir … en el curso de la historia.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los lectores anónimos que se quedaron leyendo esta pequeña historia, gracias por haberme dedicado su valioso tiempo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mis más extensas muestras de agradecimiento a:**

 **Karinits-san**

 **Roronoa Saki**

 **Lirio-Shikatema**

 **karma3985**

 **Dedicado a ustedes con mucho amor…**


End file.
